Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight and Love
by Kurai Kokoro Namikaze
Summary: "Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan ,percintaan ,serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini."
1. Chapter 1

Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight and Love

Summary:

"Perang 3 fraksi akhirat mempawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan ,percintaan ,serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bisa mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankan mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"

**Warning**: Mungkin akan ooc (bukan oc), Typo, dan kesalahan umun lainnya

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and High School DxD, **Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M **(Bukan berarti ada unsure sex)

**Genre**: Fantasy, adventure, romance (maybe), humor (maybe)

NT: jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Disebuah hutan belantara seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri dengan membawa sabit berwarna merah darah, dan terlihat ia kini sedang berhadapan dengan sesosok monster, dengan wajah mengerikan dan cakar yang terbilang panjang dan tajam sambil berdiri di tumpukan mayat.

"Untuk pembunuhan massal pada manusia yang tidak berdosa, aku disini akan mengambil jiwamu!" kata sang pemuda dengan lantang. Namun sang monster tidak merespon dan hanya menjilati cakarnya yang berlumuran dengan darah. Tak perlu menunggu lama sang monster telah melesat menyerang sang pemuda dengan mengayunan cakarnya yang tajam.

~Trringg~

Bunyi dari benturan cakar monster yang sekeras besi dengan sabit sang pemuda, sang monster kembali mengayunkan cakarnya namun selalu berhasil ditangkis sang pemuda. Serangan demi serangan terus di lancarkan oleh sang monster memaksa sang pemuda harus mundur dan mundur. Monster itu kembali mengayunkan cakarnya dengan keras namun ayunannya bersarang pada pohon besar.

"Heh...inilah akhirmu monster!" teriak sang pemuda sambil mengayunkan sabitnya untuk memenggal kepala monster tersebut tanpa suara. "Ini sudah berkhir" kata sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan santai yang berhasil memenggal kepala monster tersebut kemudian pergi dengan santai.

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang iblis berambut merah berkebangsawanan Gremory tengah membersihkan pedang samurai berwarna merah darah. "Tidak biasanya kau mengambil tindakan Buchou" kata gadis berdada besar dan berambut hitam. "Aku meresa harus bergegas Akeno, besok adalah pertemuan 3 fraksi dan Onii-sama bilang kita akan kedatangan tamu oleh karena itu kita diperintahkan untuk mengurus semuanya" kata gadis berambut merah alias Rias Gremory sang pewaris tahta Gremory pada sang Queen. "Memang siapa yang akan datang Buchou?" tanya si Sekiryutei mesum. "Hal itu juga masih jadi tanda tanya di kepalaku Isse" akhirnya mereka kembali setelah membersihkan beberapa iblis liar.

"Naruto-kun kau akan pergi ke Kuoh sebagai perwakilan dari Shibusen kita akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka dalam hal ini. Aku sudah terlalu tua dan tidak setangguh yang dulu lagi" kata mahluk dengan topeng tengkorak dan jubah hitam. "Ha'i Shinigami-sama" jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Kau akan ditemani oleh Sasuke-kun dan Lee-kun, dan kuharap mereka tidak akan merepotkanmu." "Kuharap begitu Shinigami-sama, izinkan aku mempersiapkan diri untuk keberangkatanku besok" pinta Naruto pada Shinigami-sama. "Baiklah kau bisa pulang Naruto-kun, untuk urusan Sasuke-kun dan Lee-kun biar aku yang urus" kata Shinigami memberi izin. "Ha'i arigatou Shinigami-sama" setelah berterima kasih Naruto segera pergi pulang

~Ke esokan harinya~

"Jadi Naruto kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut emonya yang lebih dikenal dengan Sasuke. "Kita akan pergi ke Kuoh, itulah perintah dari Shinigami-sama" jawab Naruto. "Memangnya apa misi kita kali ini? Tidak biasanya Shinigami-sama mengirim muridnya ketempat yang jauh jika memang tidak terlalu penting. Apa misi ini sungguh bahaya?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut mangkuknya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee si tinju besi pada Naruto. "Misi kali ini tidak terlalu berbahaya, kita hanya perlu bernegosiasi dengan kaum 3 fraksi mengingat siang ini mereka akan mengadakan pertemuana" . "Tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran karena tidak biasanya Shinigami-sama meminta bantuan dari pihak luar. "Tentang banyaknya telur Kishin dan kekacauan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih lagi Akatsuki telah memulai pergerakannya dan akan membangkitkan Juubi di tambah para penyihir yang semakin kuat menjadikan Shinigami-sama agak kewalahan. Karena itulah kita akan menjadi perwakilan Shibusen dan pergi kesana dan meminta bantuan mereka" jawab Naruto dengan santai. "Apa kau merindukannya? Mengingat sudah 5 tahun kalian tidak bertemu" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto namun yang ditanya hanya berdiam diri dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

~Di kuoh setelah pulang sekolah dan akan dimulainya pertemuan 3 fraksi~

"Jadi Sirzech mana pemuda yang kau maksud akan datang itu sebentar lagi rapat ini akan segera dimulai dan dia masih belum datang juga. Kuharap dia tidak akan terlambat" kata Azazel pada Srizech sang pemimpin terkuat di Makai. "Tenang saja dia bukan tipe orang yang suka terlambat atau membuang waktu. Ia pasti akan datang beberapa saat lagi" jawab Sirzech dengan nada datarnya.

'Aku penasaran sebenarnya sapa pemuda ini, mengapa sepertinya ia sangat penting dan mengapa Nii-sama merahasiakannya dariku?' batin Rias. "Tenang saja Rias dia akan datang, dan pasti kau akan terkejut siapa yang akan datang nantinya" kata Sirzech seolah-oleh mengerti pikiran adik tercintanya. Dan benar saja sekarang pinti terbuka dan orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian menuggu lama". "Ah...tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun kami juga sedang bersantai disini silakan duduk di kursimu" kata si Da-tenshi mesum. Sedangkan Rias tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang perasaan ridu pada Naruto tak dapat di bendingnya lagi namun melihat tatapan Naruto yang memberinya isyarat untuk bersabar membuatnya frustasi. "Jadi semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai rapat ini dengan memperlihatkan masalahnya dimulai darimu anak muda" kata Michael sebagai perwakilan dari surga.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan Michael-sama tapi kau bisa memanggilku Naruto. Aku kesini memohon bantuan dari kalian, di Shibusen tengah terjadi kekacauan beberapa tahanan bebas. Akatsuki telah memulai pergerakannya dan akan membangkitkan Juubi dan yang mengkhawatirkan adalah pergerakan dari organisasi para penyihir yang akan membuat Kishin baru atau membangkitkan Kishin yang di segel Shinigami-sama. Akan sangat berbahaya jika Kishin bangkit kembali" jelas Naruto pada rapat ini.

"ma ma...Jadi rumor itu benar, aku sudah pernah mendengar kekuatan Juubi sang dewa Youkai namun ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama Kishin, seperti apa kekuatannya" tanya Azazel dengan penasaran. "Kekuatan Kishin sangat berfariasi tergantung kemampuan yang dimilikinya, namun Shinigami-sama pernah menceritakan pertarungannya dengan Kishin pertama." Naruto berdiam diri sejenak untuk mengambil jeda "Zaman dahulu kala Shinigami-sama mempunyai seorang murid tangguh yang bernama Indra, meski tangguh Indra sangat takut dengan segala hal oleh karena itu ia menginginkan kekuatan. Ia membunuh manusia dan memandikan Vajra senjatanya dengan dosa dari manusia yang tak bersalah. Karena ketakutannya akan kemarahan Shinigami ia menyembunyikan Vajra didalam tubuhnya dengan menelannya. Tubuhnya sabgat keras sangat sulit untuk melukainya, namun akhirnya Shinigami-sama berhasil mengalahkannya. Meski sudah menang Shinigami tidak bisa membunuhnya, Shinigami-sama memilih dengan menyegelnya namun tidak ada yang mampu menyegel Kishin Indra. Shinigami-sama berinisiatif untuk menyegel Kishin Indra dengan kulit Indra sendiri". "Dengan kulit Indra apa maksudmu?" tanya Michael dengan penasaran. "Saat akan melakukan penyegelan Shinigami-sama tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mampu menahan kekuatan Kishin Indra. Akhirnya Shinigami-sama menguliti Indra dan memeras darahnya kemudian menyegelnya dengan kulitnya sendiri. Sekarang Kishin Indra memang tidak berdaya namun akan sangat berbahaya jika ia bangkit kembali" jelas Naruto.

"Semengerikan itukah Kishin yang kau maksud?" tanya Sirzech tak percaya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya namun mengingat Shinigami-sama tidak pernah berbohong aku jadi yakin" balas Naruto dengan nada datarnya. "Baiklah kami akan membantumu anak muda, sebenarnya kami berncana membuat sekolahan ini sebagai simbol perdamaian dengan mengirimkan perwakilan. Michael setiju dengan mengirimkan Irina sebagai perwakilan surga, Sirzech dan Serafall telah menjadikan adik mereka sebagai wakil iblis dan untuk Da-Tenshi aku sendirilah yang akan melakukannya, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Azazel. "Naruto sebaiknya kau menghubungi Shinigami-sama" saran Sasuke padanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menuju sebuah kaca di ruangan tersebut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sirzech bingung dengan tingkah Naruto dan direspon anggukan kaum 3 fraks disana. "Aku akan menghubungi Shinigami-sama tunggulah sebentar" jawab Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menuliskan sebuah angka kuno di cermin dan beberapa aksara aneh, tak beberapa lama kemudian dari balik cermin terlihat Shinigami-sama sedang minim teh.

"Oh halo Naruto-kun apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Shinigami. "Maaf Shinigami-sama merka ingin kita mengirimkan perwakilan dari Shibusen sebagai tanda dari perjanjian ini" jawab Naruto. "Hmh ini cukup rumit" kata Shinigami sambil meminum tehnya. "Naruto-kun apa kau bersedia menjadi perwakilan Shibusen, mengingat kau juga lama tidak bertemu dengan temanmu disana". "Jika itu keinginanmu akau bersedia Shinigami-sama" jawab Naruto dengan tenang namun di hatinya sangat senang karena ia bisa bersama dengan Rias sang pujaan hati. "Naruto-kun!" panggil Shinigami-sama. "Ha'i Shinigami-sama" balas Naruto. "Merunduklah!" perintah Shinigami, Narutopun menunduk namun sedetik kemudian kaca tersebut pecah menandakan ada. "Serangan!" teriak Azazel pada yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut

~TBC~

Oke bisa dibilang saya Author yang telah mulai bosan jika hanya membaca cerita jadi saya berinisiatif untuk membuat cerita semoga aja ada yang suka (Amin). Dan utuk menghindari Mainstream saya akan membuat alur cerita ini agak berbeda dengan cerita High School DxD maupun Naruto, jadi jangan heran jika ada perbedaan dengan canon. Dan mengingat sekarang akan adanya Ujian Nasional saya doakan yang membaca fict ini (terutama yang review) lulus semuannya, dan semoga yang lain naik kelas. Karena saya masih kelas 1 SMK saya mungkin tidak bisa membuat jadwal update fict ini karena saya harus melakukan persiapan untuk test kenaikan kelas dan persiapan magang. Belum lgi berbaai kegiatan sekolah lainnya jadi mohon bantuannya dan mohon reveiwnya.

Catatan: "Saya tidak keberatan jika ada yang mencoba mengkeritik saya namun tolong gunakan akun kalian dan gunakan bahasa yang sopan. Dan mohon maaf jika ada kata yang terpotong.

Ok sampai ketemu tahun depan #Plaak. Maksud saya chapter depan. ~Salam anti Maistream~


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight, and Love**

**Summary:**

"**Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan, percintaan, serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bias mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankah mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"**

**Warning:**

**Mungkin akan ooc, oc, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and High School DxD, Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Fantasy, adventure, romance, humor.**

**NT: Jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi!**

Chapter 2: Serangan!

~Shibusen, tempat Shinigami~

"Apa yang terjadi Shinigami-sama?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Shinigami, "Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan serangan, tapi disana ada pemimpin 3 fraksi serta Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, dan Lee-kun, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir Gai-kun" jawab Shinigami pada orang yang bernama Gai. "Tapi Shinigami-sama, untuk saat ini kita bisa tenang namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak bisa diprediksi. Terlebih lagi lawan kita Akatsuki, kumpulan orang-orang kuat yang masih belum jelas identitas dan kekuatannya" balas Gai. "Beberapa mata-mata yang kita kirim telah pulang dengan kantung mayat. Mereka tidak bisa diremehkan" lanjut Gai. Sedangkan Shinigami masih diam memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya, mungkin saat ini Naruto bisa selamat karena ada banyak orang kuat disana namun tidak ada yang tahu selanjutnya. Pergerakan dari Akatsuki begitu sulit untuk di prediksi, mereka datang bagai badai dan pergi seperti asap. Hanya untuk melacak mereka saja sulit apalagi untuk menangkap bahkan sampai membunuhnya.

~Di pertemuan 3 fraksi~

Saat ini Azazel tengah berhadapan dengan Katerea dengan menampakkan mode Bleance Breakernya (Untuk adegan ini saya skip karena sama kayak Canon). Sedangkan di luar para penyihir mulai menginvansi Kuoh, Naruto dengan 2 rekannya mencoba menghentikan para penyihir. "Mengapa mereka tidak ada habisnya?" teriak Lee frustasi melihat para penyihir pada sebuah hologram dilangit. "Sepertinya lingkaran sihir itu menjadi pintu portal bagi para penyihir, kurasa kita harus menghancurkannya agar mereka tidak terus berdatangan seperti ini" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya dengan 2 pedang ditangannya, serangan yang begitu lihai layaknya orang menari dia arahkannya pada para penyihir. Sedangkan di lain sisi Vali yang dibantu oleh Issei menghadapi para penyihir dari udara.

"Sasuke gunakan seranganmu 'itu' pada pintu portal mereka!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan yang kelihatannya cukup kewalahan menghadapi serangan penyihir. "Hn" balas Sasuke dengan tenang, yang kemudian duduk berlutut. "**Thompson mode**" ucap Sasuke dengan tenang dan terjadinya perubahan pada kedua pedang Sasuke menjadi pistol dengan simbol tengkorak, "**Tamashi no Kyoume **" kemudian pistol tersebut berubah menjadi semacam meriam yang membalut kedua tangan Sasuke dengan muncul 3 carum yang sangat lancip dari lengannya. "Mode eksekusi diaktifkan" ucap Sasuke dengan lirih yang sepertinya telah siap dengan serangannya "[Presentasi resonansi stabil, noise 0,3 persen, pengisian daya pada jarum selesai, siap menyerang]" bunyi mekanik dari kedua lengan Sasuke menggema, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengarahkan serangannya pada lingkaran sihir yang menjadi portal para penyihir. "Kalian akan berakhir disini, **Death canon**" teriak Sasuke dengan serangan laser hitam yang melesat menyapu habis para penyihir dan merusak portalnya. "Sekarang hanya perlu menghabisi sisanya" ucapa Sasuke sambil melihat beberapa penyihir yang tersisa.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku!" teriak Lee dengan semangat apinya yang berkobar-kobar, perlahan-lahan rantai yang melilit di lengan Lee bergerak secara perlahan ."Peraturan pertama pembunuh, sembunyikan diri dalam kegelapan dan temukan kelemahan target" secara perlahan rantai pada tubuh Lee bergerak hingga membentuk sebuah pola bintang "**Trap star**, kau berada dalam panggungku dan menghalangi sinarku. Terimalah hukuman dariku ini!" teriak Lee dan melesat menebas habis penyihir yang berada dalam jangkauan **Trap star **miliknya menggunakan senjatanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tindakan mereka berdua, bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah lama mengenal Sasuke maupun Lee. Sedangkan di dalam ruang rapat pertempuran juga sudah berakhir Azazel telah berhasil mengalahkan Katerea dan kini rapat bisa dimulai lagi (Adegan pertarungannya sengaja saya skip, Maaf ya!). pertarungan telah berakhir dan sekarang mereka berkumpul untuk melanjutkan yang telah tertunda.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kita setujukan?" tanya Azazel perwakilan dari kaum Da-Tenshi, "Hn" balas yang lain dengan mengangguk dengan arti mereka setuju. "Lee, Sasuke kembalilah ke Shibusen dan laporkan pada Shinigami-sama tentang kejadian ini, aku akan tetap disini sebagai perwakilan dari Shibusen" perintah Naruto pada kedua temannya, sedangkan Lee dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Rapat telah usai kini Azazel, Sirzech, Leviathan serta Michael telah kembali, hanya tersisa kelompok Rias dan Souna serta Naruto saja disana. Mengingat Naruto masih baru membuat Souna memiliki sebuah pertanyaan

"Naruto-kun apa kau sudah merencanakan untuk tinggal dimana, mengingat kau baru sampai di Kuoh" tanya Souna, "Hm...sebenarnya aku juga berencana untuk mencari tempat penginapan terdekat disini, terlebih lagi aku juga akan bersekolah disini" balas Naruto dengan helaan nafasnya. "Ja... kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak tinggal bersamaku?" tawar Rias dengan senyum menawannya 'hingga aku dapat melepas rasa rindu ini' tambahnya dalam hati. "Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto agak kurang yakin, "Tentu saja, iyakan Isse?" sedangkan Isse hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan majikannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak membawa baju ganti, kalian tidak keberatankan jika aku pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa pakaian?" tanya Naruto, karena memang Naruto tidak mempersiapkan baju ganti, Naruto tidak menduga jika ia juga harus bersekolah disini untuk menjaga aliansi yang baru saja terbentuk. "Baiklah, tapi izinkan aku menemanimu" tawar Rias dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat menawan hingga mengalahkan para bidadari (menurut Naruto). "A...baiklah tidak apa" jawab Naruto karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sedangkan Souna hanya menghela nafas melihat adegan ini, Souna tahu sudah lama Rias memendam perasaan pada Naruto namun nampaknya ia masih belum bisa mengatakannya. Sudah lama Souna tidak melihat senyum Rias ini, senyum yang begitu indah dan menawan, senyum langka yang jarang diperlihatkan.

Baiklah mari kita lewati sesi belanja Naruto yang bisa dibilang kurang menarik karena dia hanya diajak muter-muter oleh Rias sehingga membuat Naruto bosan, namun mengingat bahwa Rias adalah orang yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan membuatnya bersemu merah menahan malu karena merasa bahwa ini sebuah kencan. Dan setelah Naruto sampai dirumah Issei Naruto segera mengganti bajunya dan makan malam bersama. Satu hal yang membuatnya bingung mengapa rumah Issei begitu megah layaknya hotel bintang lima, jika dilihat dari anaknya cukup sederhana? Dan mengapa Rias juga tinggal diruah Issei terlebih lagi mengapa Rias memanggil orang tua Issei dengan panggilan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama?. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto bingung dan takut jika harus kehilangan Rias.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias seusai makan malam. "T-tidak ada, aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Shibusen sekarang. Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?. Pergerakan anggota Akatsuki dan para penyihir sangat sulit ditebak" jawab Naruto. "Seberapa berbahaya mereka Naruto-kun dan seberapa kuat mereka?" tanya Rias, karena nampaknya Naruto begitu mengkhawatirkan serangan dari Akatsuki. "Mereka sangat berbahaya, mungkin mereka setara dengan Azazel. Terlebih lagi yang menjadi tanda tanya mengapa mereka berburu Madogu? Apa mungkin mereka beraliansi dengan para penyihir untuk menjatuhkan Shibusen?" kata Naruto sambil memikirkan tentang semua kemungkinan. Sedangkan Rias hanya menghela nafas dari dulu Naruto sangat sulit untuk diajak bersantai ia selalu serius dalam menghadapi segala hal. Namun satu hal yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Rias, apa itu Madogu? ini pertama kalinya Rias mendengar hal semacam itu. Sungguh Rias juga baru tahu jika ada organisasi bernama Shibusen. Karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar membuat Rias tidak dapat menahan pertanyaan.

"Maukah kau menceritakan sesuatu Naruto-kun?". "Tentang apa?" tanya Naruto "Semua yang telah kau alami, Shibusen, Madogu, Kishin, Akatsuki, dan para penyihir" jelas Rias pada Naruto. "Zaman dahulu kala saat dunia dalam keadan damai para Shinigami bertugas membawa nyawa seseorang ke alam ruh. Pada suatu hari seorang penyihir terkemuka kehilangan kekasihnya, ia menginginkan kekasihnya kembali hidup. Ia mulai bereksperimen menciptakan berbagai macam alat, dan saat itulah Madogu diciptakan. Karena Madogu dianggap sangat berbahaya ia mencoba menghancurkan alat itu namun gagal. Oleh karena itu Shinigami-sama membantunya dengan memecah Madogu"

"Mengingat kedahsyatan Madogu para penyihir mulai memburunya dan para Shinigami melindunginya. Namun para penyihir terlalu kuat, dan bertarung bukanlah keahlian Shinigami. Oleh karena itu Shinigami melakukan kontrak dengan manusia. Mereka akan memberikan manusia kekuatan yang berada dalam sebuah cincin dan bertugas membunuh para penyihir. Singkat cerita para penyihir berhasil ditaklukkan. Apa kau masih ingat sabit yang ku gunakan saat bertarung tadi siang?" tanya Naruto pada Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk. "Sabit itu adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya senjata yang ada. Dan karena para penyihir masih berkeliaran membuat Shinigami membentuk suatu organisasi. Ia memberikan senjata-senjata pada manusia yang siap mati, para pejuang hanya punya satu tugas yaitu menciptakan **Death scythe **untuk Shinigami-sama. Mereka harus mengumpulkan 99 nyawa monster atau sering kalian sebut sebagai iblis liar dan 1 jiwa penyihir, mereka juga bertugas menuntun roh penasaran menuju alam kematian" sejenak Naruto mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun ada satu peraturan yang tidak boleh mereka langgar apapun yang terjadi...".

"Peraturan apa itu Naruto-kun" tanya Rias yang semakin penasaran. "Mereka tidak boleh mengambil jiwa manusia yang tidak berdosa, karena dengan mengambil jiwa dari manusia yang tidak berdosa akan meningkatkan kekuatan senjata maupun pengguna, dengan resiko mereka akan tenggelam oleh kegelapan. Salah satu pengguna yang selalu merasa takut mencoba memberikan senjatanya jiwa dari manusia yang tidak berdosa. Ia terus bersembunyi dari Shinigami-sama dan terus memberikan senjatanya jiwa dari manusia yang tidak berdosa dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Kishin terlahir. Ia bertarung dengan Shinigami-sama dan pada akhirnya Kishin berhasil ditaklukkan. Dan untuk menghindari terciptanya kembali Kishin Shinigami-sama membentuk sebuah sekolah yang bernama Shibusen untuk memantau para pengguna agar tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi. Sekolahan itu juga berguna untuk melatih oarang-orang sepertiku" Sejenak Naruto melirikkan pandangannya ke arah Rias namun sepertinya Rias telah tertidur.

"Heh dasar...menyuruhku bercerita namun kau tertidur" kata Naruto karena saat ini Rias menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto.

~Ditempat lain, di kota Kuoh~

"Hei bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini saat tengah malam huh?" tanya preman di sebuah jalanan yang sudah sepi pada seorang wanita remaja. "Ragnarok bolehkah aku membunuh mereka?" tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. **"Yah...bunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa, aku benar-benar lapar" **sedangkan para preman mulai jengkel. "Hei kami masih berbaik hati, jadi menyingkirlah dari jalan kami, atau akan kami bunuh kau!" teriak salah satu preman dengan nada memerintah sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke wajah sang gadis. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya tertawa layaknya piskobat, "Apa kalian tahu? Aku berdarah hitam." Kata gadis itu yang membuat para preman marah, namun sebelum mereka menyerang mereka langsung ditebas sang gadis dalam sekejap.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung, dalam sekejap 100 nyawa orang menghilang begitu saja. Mungkinkah itu Akatsuki? Jika iya untuk apa mereka membunuh manusia biasa. Karena penasaran secara perlahan Naruto menidurkan Rias di kasur yang seharusnya di tiduri Naruto. "Maaf jika harus meninggalkanmu Rias" kata Naruto yang kemudian pergi. Namun sebelum Naruto pergi Naruto mencium kening Rias "Oyasuminnasai, Ri-chan" kata Naruto lirih dan pergi. Sedangkan Rias hanya menggeliat mencoba mencari kehangatan.

**~TBC~**

Hallo minna..! i'm back.

Bagaimana apa kalian merasa terlalu lama menunggu? Saya harap tidak. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kesibukan mencari tempat magang serta tugas sekolah membuat saya lelah. Terlebih lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas. Oh ya bukan berarti karena mau test saya akan hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Saya berbeda dengan author lainnya, saat-saat seperti ini saya sangat jenuh dan bosan, jadi saya putuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Yang menjadi alesan saya lama update hanya tugas yang menumpuk, ngomong-ngomong saya lagi cari anime dengan tema school life dan humor, ada yang punya saran?. Sungguh saya akan berterima kasih untuk saran kalian terlebih lagi jika kalian memberitahu alamat websitenya.

Ok saat saya baca review ada yang mempertanyakan tentang Kishin, saya harap di chapter ini anda sudah faham. Dan ada yang merasa mainstream jika pairnya NaruxRias dan lebih baik NaruxAyame, apa maksudnya Ayame dari anime Naruto yang itu? (Maaf saya lupa nama yang menanyakannya siapa). Oh dan jangan kaget jika disini nanti akan ada **time skiping** yang besar-besaran dan alur yang beda jauh dengan jalan cerita Naruto maupun High school DxD, karena itu salah satu rencana saya. Ok sampai ketemu chapter depan

~Salam anti-mainstream~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Duel dan Shibusen

**Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight, and Love**

**Summary:**

"Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan, percintaan, serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bias mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankah mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"

**Warning:**

Mungkin akan ooc, oc, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and High School DxD**, Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Fantasy, adventure, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, family.**

**NT: **Jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi!

Chapter 3: Duel dan Shibusen

Setelah sampai tepat dimana 100 nyawa manusia menghilang Naruto terkejut karena tidak menemukan satupun mayat mereka yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis remaja yang seusia dirinya. "Siapa kau nona? Mengapa kau disini? Dimana orang orang?" tanya Naruto karena penasaran dengan menghilangnya 100 nyawa orang dan tidak ada satupun mayat yang ditemukan. Dan sekarang ia berada di dalam ruangan seperti gereja tua dengan gadis ini. "Apa kau tahu, pintunya di buka dari luar dan bukan dari dalam" kata sang gadis dengan pertanyaan aneh, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" jawab Naruto. "Aku memiliki darah hitam loh...mau melihatnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi namun sebelum Naruto menjawabnya dari ketiadaan gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam dengan pegangan cukup panjang dan pemisah (antara pedang dan gagangnya) seperti mulut yang tertutup dan mulai mengayunkan pedang tersebut dari bawah. Narutopun terkaget dengan hal ini dan melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Apakah dia murid Shibusen? Kalau iya mengapa ia mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa, mungkinkah ia ingin menjadi Kishin?. 'Ia memulai serangannya dari bawah dan berusaha langsung mengenaiku' pikir Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil mundur untuk menghindari serangannya. "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa kau murid Shibusen, jika iya mengapa kau mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa?" tanya Naruto, namun gadis itu terus-terusan menyerangnya tanpa henti. "Aku tidak punya pilihan" dan dari ketiadaan Naruto memunculkan sabit pemberian Shinigami.

"Sebagi murid Shibusen aku akan membasmimu karena telah mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah" tariak Naruto sambil memainkan sabitnya, namun gadis itu terlihat sama sekali tidak takut. Dan gadis tersebut kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Naruto secara vertikal.

~Triing~

Bunyi benturan kedua logam yang sama kuatnya layaknya sebuah musik dimalam yang sunyi ini. Dan Narutopun melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menebas gadis tersebut, namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto pada serangannya kali ini.

"Tidak mempan?" tanya Naruto keheranan, "Serangan seperti ini, tidak akan bisa melukaiku" kata gadis tersebut dan kembali menebas Naruto, namun Naruto barhasil menghindarinya lagi. 'Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa seranganku tidak mempan, ia sangat keras' batin Naruto. Namun karena terlalu keras berpikir membuat Naruto tidak menyadari serangan lawannya, 'Sial!' umpat Naruto saat baru menyadari serangan dari lawan.

~Traanngg~

Bunyi dentingan besi kembali menggema di ruangan tersebut saat Naruto menangkis serangan lawan dari atas, 'Kesempatan!' batin Naruto ketika menyadari adanya celah. "**Kon'i**" ucap Naruto melantunkan nama jutsunya, dengan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah perut wanita tersebut. "Aaakkhhh!" pekik wanita itu saat mendapatkan serangan dari Naruto hingga terpental keluar ruangan namun sepertinya ia masih mampu bertahan dari serangan tersebut. 'serangan luar tidak akan mempan padanya karena kulitnya begitu keras, namun sepertinya serangan dalam sangat berpengaruh padanya' pikir Naruto sambil menganalisis kejadian ini. **'Hey Haku, jika sampai kau kena serangan itu akan kuhajar kau sesampainya dirumah' **kata sebuah suara yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Haku saja, wanita yang memegang pedang hitam. "Ini pertama kalinya aku menghadapi lawan kuat sepertinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" kata Haku sambil merengek entah pada siapa, **'Kau hanya perlu membunuhnya' **jawab sosok yang tak terlihat. 'Dia bicara dengan siapa? Apa dia sedang bertelapati dengan seseorang? Atau dia sedang bicara dengan sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya?' pikir Naruto dengan keanehan gadis ini. "Ya...aku hanya perlu membunuhnya dan membuat ibu senang, tidak ada rasa takut, tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya tawa bahagia yang membahana, hahahahahaha!" teriak gadis itu yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa jahatnya yang menurut Naruto pribadi sangat berisik dan menjengkelkan. "Harus ku akui kau memiliki wajah yang cantik nona, dan aku sangat anti memukul wanita. Namun melihat perbuatanmu ini membuatku tidak bisa berdiam diri" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wanita tersebut, sedangkan wanita tersebut hanya tersenyum sinis "Kau orang pertama yang berkata aku cantik", "Dan aku orang yang terakhir kalinya yang akan mengataimu cantik, karena aku akan membasmimu disini sekarang juga" balas Naruto sambil berlari menerjang gadis itu.

~Blaaaarrrrr~

Bunyi sebuah ledakan dari dalam ruangan hingga membuat Naruto terpental keluar ruangan, 'serangan apa itu?' sebuah tanda tanya muncul dalam pikiran Naruto, namun sekarang baru menyadari kehadiran seorang penyihir dan saat Naruto mendongakkan kepala ia dapat melihat penyihir tersebut sedang menaiki sapu terbang. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto kearah sang penyihir, sedangkan sang penyihir melafalkan mantra dan melakukan gerakan aneh dengan tangannya. Naruto menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto sudah cukup berpengalaman menghadapi mahluk seperti ini. Dan dalam waktu sekejap ratusan anak panah bergerak meliuk-liuk seperti ular ke arah Naruto. "**Kekkai**" ucap Naruto datar, dan dalam waktu sekejap sebuah kekkai berwarna biru transparan telah membungkus tubuh Naruto dan melindunginya dari serangan anak panah itu. Sedangkan gadis pembawa pedang hitam mulai melarikan diri bersamaan dengan penyihir itu. "Sial aku kehilangan mangsa" kata Naruto datar, "Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Shinigami-sama".

~Ke esokan harinya, di kediaman Hyoudo~

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur pertanda akan dimulainya aktivitas manusia. Begitupun dengan Rias yang bangun dari tidurnya namun yang terasa janggal adalah kenapa Naruto tidak ada disampingnya, ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto mengingat Naruto masih baru disini. Oleh karena itu ia segera keluar dari kamar dan segera turun kebawah yang secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Issei. "Isse apa kau melihat Naruto-kun pagi ini" tanya Rias pada Issei karena tidak melihat adanya Naruto pagi ini, "Maaf buchou tapi aku tidak melihatnya" jawab si Sekiryutei mesum. Belum sempat Rias berkata muncul sebuah burung sambil mengetuk sebuah kaca, tanda ingin mendapat perhatian mereka. Karena penasaran Rias dan Issei segera menghampiri burung tersebut

"Aku membawa sebuah pesan dari majikanku, mau mendengarnya" tanya burung tersebut pada Rias, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk. "Naruto-sama tidak bisa bersama kalian saat ini karena ada urusan penting dengan Shinigami-sama. Mungkin dia akan kembali sore nanti" kata sang burung yang kemudian berubah menjadi secarik kertas kosong. "Apa yang terjadi Buchou?" tanya gadis berdada besar berambut hitam alias Akeno pada Rias yang sedang memegang secarik kertas "Naruto-kun bilang sedang ada keperluan dan tidak bisa sekolah hari ini", "Lalu kemana dia?" "Dia bilang ingin menyampaikan suatu hal pada Shinigami-sama, andai aku tahu apa itu" kata Rias mengharapkan sesuatu. Setelah kejadian ini mereka segera pergi untuk sarapan bersama dan segera berangkat sekolah.

~Ditampat yang tidak diketahui~

Berdirlah seorang yang jika dilihat dari postur tubuhnya adalah seorang wanita dengan pakaian seperti jubah penyihir tanpa lengan dan tudung kepala yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Haku kau harus lebih kuat, dengan kekutanmu sekarang kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, kau harus makan lebih banyak jiwa manusia lagi! Agar kau bisa menjadi **Kishin**" kata wanita itu dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Haku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perintah majikannya.

~Kuoh Academy, Saat jam istirahat~

"Rias apa kau tahu kemana Naruto, kudengar dia tidak bisa masuk hari ini, kenapa?" tanya sang ketua osis Kuoh dan siapa lagi kalau Souna saat jam istirahat. "Dia sedang ada urusan penting sekarang, dan aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Kenapa?" tanya Rias, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya penasaran saja, ngomong-ngomong apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?", "Melakukan apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Rias, sedangkan Souna hanya menggerakkan kacamatanya hingga tampak mengkilap memantulkan sinar mentari. "Tidak apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" jawab Souna kemudian pergi. Yah bagaimanapun juga berita tentang akan datangnya siswa baru telah menyebar dengan pesatnya dikalangan siwi Kuoh Academy. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang kemanakah perginya siswa tersebut sekarang ini? Mengapa ia tidak masuk dihari pertamanya ini?. Bagaimanapun juga hanya Author dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

"Tunggu debentsr Souna" panggil Rias kepada sahabatnya tersebut, "Ada apa?" tanya Souna, "Bisakah malam ini kau datang ke rumah Issei dan panggilkan Irina juga karena kami akan mengadakan makan malam", "Makan malam? Dalam rangka apa?" tanya balik Souna. "Hanya untuk perayaan terbentuknya aliansi 3 fraksi dan karena Naruto sudah kembali. Dan tentang Azazel-sensei sudah diurus Isse" "Baiklah akan aku lakukan" jawab Souna kemudian pergi.

~Shibusen~

"Begitu rupanya, wanita itu sudah mendekati Kishin. Itu kabar yang buruk, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengirimkan Sasuke-kun dan juga Lee-kun denganmu tapi sepertinya mereka sangat dibutuhkan disini. Jadi maafkan aku harus membiarkanmu disana sendirian, kuharap kau tidak kesepian Naruto-kun" kata sang Shinigami setelah mendengar berita yang Naruto bawakan. "Ku kakui terasa sangat sepi tanpa adanya kekonyolan Sasuke dan kebodohan Lee, tapi Shinigami-sama tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku". "Oh ya aku ingat sesuatu, temuilah Shizune-chan!" perintah Shinigami sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berlalu. 'Kuharap kau menyukai hadiahmu Naruto-kun'.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ruangan Shizune, salah satu medis di Shibusen yang dikenal Naruto cukup akrap. Wanita yang lemah lembut padanya yang kadang membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya. Dan sekarang saat Naruto akan membuka pintu, "Ara...Naruto-kun lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita tersebut. "Sebenarnya kita hanya 2 hari tidak bertemu karena aku harus ke Kuoh sebagai perwakilan Shibusen, dan aku baik-baik saja" balas Naruto. "B-benarkah? Ahahaha dokument merepotkan itu sepertinya telah meracuni pikiranku. Oh ya Shinigami-sama menitipkan ini untuk diberikan padamu" kata wanita itu, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya. Ia tahu benda apa ini, sebuah cincin yang berisikan senjata berupa **Gunbai**. Gunbai milik seseorang yang dikenalnya, "Maaf tapi kurasa benda ini..." "Ah tidak apa-apa, itu menjadi milikmu sekarang. Ia percaya hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya telah dipotong wanita berambut hitam pendek tersebut. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Naruto dan pergi begitu saja.

Sambil bersantai Naruto menikmati pemandangan di **Death City **tempat Shibusen berada, mungkin hanya 2 hari Naruto meninggalkan Death City namun itu terasa sangat lama bagi Naruto. Ia merasa sangat merindukan kota yang telah mengisi hari-harinya dengan sangat menyenangkan dan tanpa melihat kearah depan Naruto menabrak seseorang "Itai!" pekik orang itu jika dilihat dari suaranya seorang perempuan. "Oh Tsubaki-chan, maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi" kata Naruto meminta maaf pada wanita di depannya ini. "Ah tidak apa-apa, aku sendiri tadi juga tidak melihatmu. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau di Kuoh sebagai perwakilan Shibusen?" tanya gadis seumuran Naruto yang ternyata bernama Tsubaki. "Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan pada Shinigami-sama dan sekarang aku harus segera kembali agar tidak ada yang khawatir". "Benarkah? Mengapa kau tidak tinggal dulu disini? Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke rumahku, aku janji akan memasakkan makanan favoritmu" kata Tsubaki pada Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat menawan. "Benarkah? Sungguh aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi maaf, aku harus segera kembali. Mungkin lain kali saja" kata Naruto. "Baiklah tidak apa, mungkin lain kali aku akan kesana dan menginap dirumahmu. Oh ya apa kau tidak ingin mampir sebentar dan menemuinya?" tanya Tsubaki karena kelihatannya Naruto sangat buru-buru sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak bisa. Tsubaki mengerti situasi ini bagaimanapun juga Shibusen dalam situasi genting, dan Naruto adalah orang yang bisa dipercayai Shinigami-sama dalam hal seperti ini.

~Sore hari, Di kediaman Hyodou~

Sore ini sepertinya rumah Issei cukup ramai, terlihat dengan jelas banyak orang yang berkumpul yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. "Ah Naruto-kun selamat datang, ini sungguh bagus melihat kedatanganmu" kata Sirzech Luchifer yang turut hadir dalam acara ini. "Begitu ya...kupikir aku sudah terlambat. Apa yang akan kita diskusikan kali ini?" tanya Naruto,

"Diskusi? Diskusi apa maksudmu? Kami datang kesini hanya undangan makan malam saja tidak lebih" kata Serafal ikut menanggapi perkataan Naruto. "Oh begitu kupikir ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan" sahut Naruto "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-kun kemana saja seharian ini, kudengar kau tidak masuk di hari pertamamu?" kali ini Irina bertanya dan mencoba untuk bertanya sekaligus mengakrapkan diri dengan Naruto. "Sebenarnya pada malam itu aku merasa ada sesuatu ditengah kota, ada orang yang menyerang dan membantai 100 nyawa manusia tak berdosa dalam waktu sekejap"

"Iblis liarkah?" kali ini Serafall yang bertanya "Awalnya akupun juga berpikir begitu namun setelah kesana itu bukanlah iblis liar melainkan Kishin" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi Kishin sudah bangkit?" tanya Sirzech tak percaya dengan berita ini, ia tidak menyangka Kishin sudah bangkit. "Kurasa belum, ini adalah Kishin yang lainnya. Wanita itu juga masih calon Kishin namun sepertinya ia melakukan semua ini bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri melainkan kehendak orang lain" jawab Naruto

"Apa maksudnya dengan kehendak orang lain?" tanya Azazel yang juga hadir dalam acara makan malam ini "Sebelum aku mengalahkan wanita itu seorang penyihir yang menutupi kepalanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku sehingga wanita Kishin itu bisa pergi, sepertinya mereka memang berkonspirasi" jelas Naruto "Hm... ini hal yang rumit" kata Sirzech menanggapi semua ini. "Tidak apa Shinigami-sama bilang Ia juga akan mengirimkan seseorang disini" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah ini saatnya makan. Nah Naruto-kun makanlah ini, aku sendiri yang membuatnya" kata Rias yang baru datang dan membawa hidangan makan yang masih hangat dan berusaha menyudahi pembicaraan ini. "Kau yang memasak ini Ri-chan?" tanya Naruto tak percaya melihat ramen yang diberikan Rias kepadanya. "Tentu saja kau pikir siapa? Dan memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rias karena melihat ekspresi horor diwajah Naruto "Terakhir kali aku makan masakanmu aku harus dirawat medis selama 2 hari karena sakit perut. Dan aku tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kau masukkan kedalam makananmu" kata Naruto horor sambil mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Rias. "Aku harap ada Akeno-chan disaat seperti ini seperti ketika aku kecil" harap Naruto dan sesuai yang diharapkannya Akeno benar benar datang. "Kau mencariku Naruto-kun? Ufufufu" dan kali ini Naruto harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika merasakan Akeno memeluknya dari belakang dan dapat dengan merasa tekanan dari 2 gundukan lemak yang pasti para readers tahu apa itu. Sedangkan Rias mulai memerah karena agak kesal namun sebagai seorang putri dan mengingat ada kakaknya disini membuatnya harus meredam amarahnya.

"Itu dulu sekali Naruto-kun, sekarang aku sudah belajar memasak dengan baik dan bahkan akan kupastikan kau akan ketagihan" kata Rias dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya dan jangan lupakan perempatan-perempatan dikepalanya. "K-kau yakin?" tanya Naruto agak ragu sambil melihat hidangan Rias, memang hidangan itu terlihat lezat namun siapa sangka rasanya. Bagaimanapun juga jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, jangan melihat hal baik dari luarnya siapa tahu dalamnya buruk begitupun dengan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Aku harap medis siap jika aku pingsan" kemudian Naruto mulai memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya. Kunyah-kunyah itulah hal yang dilakukan Naruto, hingga kemudian Naruto tersenyum. "Yah kau benar, masakanmu sekarang lebih baik dari pada yang dulu." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Dan pada malam itu semuanya di isi dengan canda tawa mereka, keluarga yang telah lama berpisah yang kini telah kembali bersatu.

"Naruto-kun bolehkah aku menyita waktumu sebentar" panggil Sirzech seusai makan malam berlangsung, "Oh tentu" balas Naruto. "Kurasa akan sangat baik jika kita membicarakan ini ditempat lain" kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari sana meninggalkan Rias dan yang lainnya bingung. Sekarang Naruto dan Sirzech sedang berdiri di atap rumah Issei. "Kau masih ingat saat keci?, kau sangat senang berdiri di atap rumah sambil memandang langit malam" tanya Sirzech mencoba untuk memutar kenangan lama saat masih bersama Naruto kecil. "Ah itu, ya aku masih mengingatnya. Biasanya Ri-chan dan Akeno-chan yang menemaniku" "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Rias Naruto-kun? Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, apa kau mulai menyukainya?" tanya lagi Sirzech.

"Sejujurnya dibandingkan pertemuan terakhirku dengannya, saat ini dia mulai terasa sangat berbeda. Dan sepertinya kau sudah mengerti perasaanku padanya Sirzech-Nii". "Hmhmhmhm..hahaha. sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau memanggilku kakak Naruto, dan harus kuakui aku memang sangat merindukan panggilan itu" "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto. "Saat kau pergi seseorang dari klan Phenex meminang Rias, kami pihak keluarga menerimanya namun tidak dengan Rias. Saat dewasa anak tersebut mulai datang menemui Rias dan ingin segera malangsungkan pernikahan tersebut" Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Sirzech, "Jika di ingat-ingat lagi kau sangat protektif pada adikmu, kau tidak akan membiarkan penikahan itu berlangsungkan? Mengingat Ri-chan tidak menginginkannya" tanya Naruto. "Kau benar. Oleh karena itu aku memberikan kesempatan untuk Rias dengan mengadakan Raiting game. Jika Rias menang ia mendapat kebebasannya dari pernikahan, dan jika kalah ia harus menikahi anak Phenex tesebut. Saat acara pernikahan akan berlangsung Issei mencoba menghentikannya, jika kau tidak segera bertindak mungkin Issei-kun akan memenangkan hati Rias" kata Sirzech diselingi senyumannya sedangkan Naruto menundukkan kepanya dan merenungi kejadian tersebut. "Jika itu pilihan Ri-chan apa boleh buat, setidaknya dia bahagiakan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian hendak pergi

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, aku mengajakmu kesini bukanlah untuk mengatakan bahwa kau akan kalah dari Issei" "Lalu?" tanya Naruto. "Aku yakin saat ini ku pasti sudah menjadi anak yang sangatlah tangguh Naruto-kun, kau tidak keberatankan jika harus mengajari si Sekiryutei itu?" tanya Sirzech, "Bukankah temanmu yang bernama Azazel itu sudah mengurusnya?" tanya Naruto. "Memang, tapi aku tidak ingin jika ia mengajari si Sekiryutei cara mencabuli wanita, dan aku tidak ingin jika adikku jadi korbannya" jawab Serzech, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi dari tempatnya. "Sebenarnya bukankah sebulan lagi liburan semester akan berlangsung?, kau tidak keberatankan jika aku mengajak Ri-chan dan yang lainnya ke Shibusen untuk berlatih. Aku juga membutuhkan bantuan mereka disana" tanya Naruto sebelum pergi. "Kau sudah tahu apa jawabankukan?" tanya Sirzech dengan senyumnya "Kupercayakan mereka padamu Naruto-kun" lanjutnya, sedangkan Naruto membalas senyum Sirzech dengan cengiran lebarnya. Ekspresi Naruto yang sangat langka, jujur Sirzech ingin melihat Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang ceria, bukan sebagai Naruto anggota Shibusen melainkan Naruto anggota Gremory.

~Satu bulan kemudian, Minggu~

Sekarang tim Rias bersama Naruto akan pergi keluar untuk melakukan latihan terlebih lagi rating game untuk Rias akan segera dimulai. "Ano Naruto-san ngomong-ngomong kita akan pergi berlatih dimana?" tanya Issei dengan agak kaku. Meskipun Naruto telah tinggal dirumahnya selama sebulan namun ia jarang sekali berbicara dengan Naruto jadi wajar sajakan jika ia masih merasa agak canggung. "Tidak perlu begitu kaku denganku Issei, panggil saja aku Naruto. Dan kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita pergi ke Shibusen, disana memiliki tempat berlatih yang cukup baik dan aku merindukan teman-temanku disana" balas Naruto sedangkan Issei hanya ber'oh' ria. Mari lupakan sesi berkemas-kemas barang karena itu akan sangat merepotkan jika harus kita bahas, dan langsung membicarakan sesi perjalanan mereka yang sangat melelahkan. Bahkan Riaspun juga sampai ngos-ngosan hingga sempat mendapatkan ejekan dari Naruto 'Makanya jangan terlalu memperbesar gunungmu, itu akan menghambatmukan?' hingga pada akhirnya harus mendapatkan jitakan gratis darinya. Seketika Naruto merasakan adanya reaksi jiwa dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Naruto-senpai?" tanya gadis loli yang baru pertama kalinya berbicara dengan Naruto, dan siapa lagi jika bukan Koneko. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" balas Naruto karena sudah tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan tersebut lagi. Namun menghilangnya mendadak reaksi tersebut tidaklah membuat Naruto melupakannya begitu saja, melainkan malah membuatnya merasa curiga. Namun mengingat bahwa tujuan awal mereka adalah Shibusen membuat Naruto mengurunagkan niatnya untuk menyelidiki hal ini.

"Baiklah kalian lihat? Didepan kita sudah berdiri Shibusen" kata Naruto pada kelompok Gremory, "Benarkah?" tanya Akeno karena tidak melihat apa-apa selain padang pasir yang sangat luas. "Kalian akan terkejut" kata Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan jalannya yang kemudian hilang secara mendadak hingga mendapat respon kaget dari kelompok Gremory. "Kalian akan berdiri disana seharian atau ikut aku masuk?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian mulai mengikuti Naruto. Dan saat mereka masuk mereka kaget dengan pemandangan berupa kota besar, terdapat banyak orang berlalu lalang disana dengan kesibukan masing-masing. "Ikut aku" perintah Naruto yang mengajak kelompok Gremory. Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Baiklah disana adalah sekolah Shibusen" kata Naruto

Yang menunjuk keatas, sedangkan kelompok Gremory harus melebarkan mata melihat deretan anak tangga menuju Shibusen. "Ada berapa anak tangga disini?" tanya Issei tidak percaya "1000" jawab Naruto singkat. Namun meskipun begitu mereka masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Shibusen, sesampainya disana Lee sudah datang menunggu Naruto datang dengan berdiri dipuncak gedung sekolahan.

"Oh Naruto akhirnya kau datang juga, kau telah membuat waktuku yang berharga ini untuk menunggumu" kata Lee dengan nadanya yang penuh semangat. "Lee sudahlah, setidaknya sekarang kita sudah berkumpul, sudah satu bulan kita tidak berjumpa" kata pri emo yang bernama Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. "Jadi mana pecundang yang kau bawa?" tanya Lee, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya melemparkan senyumnya pada kelompok Gremory. "Oh jadi mereka adalah pecundang yang harus aku hajar rupanya" kata Lee dengan mata yang menunjukkan kobaran api. "Ah Naruto-kun kau sudah datang rupanya" kata gadis cantik berambut hitam yang diikat kuda. "Oh tidak apa-apa Tsubaki-chan" balas Naruto, "Tsubaki kau tidak keberatan jika mengajak temanku berkeliling, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan bersama Lee dan Sasuke" lanjut Naruto. "Tentu" setelah mengatakan itu Tsubaki mengajak kelompok Gremory bersamanya untuk berkeliling.

"Ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke mewakili Lee setelah kelompok Rias telah menjauh. "Kalian masih ingat dengan gadis yang menjadi calon Kishin yang kubicarakan saat itu?" tanya Naruto pada Lee dan Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Meskipun hanya sesaat aku sempat merasakan hawa keberadaannya sebelum aku sampai Shibusen, mungkin ia akan menyerang Shibusen". "Tapi kurasa mustahil dia melakukan serangan dengan cara terbuka" kata Lee yang disetujui Sasuke. "Dengar, mungkin dia belum akan menyerang kita namun setidaknya kita harus mempersiapkan diri jika ada serangan mendadak. Bagaimana dengan Gay-sensei?" tanya Naruto. "Gay-sensei sedang memata-matai penyihir yang kemungkinan berkonspirasi dengan Akatsuki, namun agak susah menemukannya karena setiap akan menemukan sumber informasi penyihir tersebut sudah hilang atau dibinasakan", ini akan menjadi masalah yang rumit, calon Kishin, penyihir, aktsuki dan lawan yang lainnya seakan akan hari-hari merepotkan tidak ada habisnya untuk Naruto. Tapi mengingat nanti malam akan ada pesta untuk mempringati berdirinya Shibusen membuat Naruto mengesampingkan pikiran negatif ini terlebih dahulu.

**~TBC~**

Ok akhirnya saya bisa update, mungkin mulai sekarang saya akn mulai jarang update alesannya karena saya akan magang dan akan test. Namun jika sempat saya janji akan segera update mengingat chapter 4 sudah saya kerjakan dan mencapai 1k+. Ok sekarang mari kita mulai sesi tanya jawab.

Q: Apa kekuatan Naruto? (from **DarknestKing**)

A: Di chapter ini sudah mulai ditampilkan kekuatan Naruto namun untuk memperjelas akan saya beri sedikit pencerahan. Serangan Naruto adalah serangan dari dalam jiwa, semacam senjutsu. Hanya saja untuk mendapatkan senjutsu Naruto harus berkonsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan energi alam. Namun kekuatan ini tidak memerlukan hal itu karena kekuatan ini sudah ada dalam jiwa manusia kurang lebih seperti cakra. Salah satu jutsu Naruto yang saya tampilkan adalah **Kon'i **(Tekanan jiwa), jika dalam senin modo semacam teknik tamparan katak (Kawazu tataki), namun sebenarnya masih banyak lagi serangan Naruto yang belum saya tampilkan. Disini **Kon'i **memiliki efek serangan seperti merusak bagian dalam tubuh (Jiwa).

Q: Apa nanti pairnya NaruRias? (from **Lampoberang** dll)

A: Yup, benar sekali.

Q: Hubungan Isse sama Rias? (from **SaikariAra Nafiel)**

A: Kurang lebih sama seperti di canon, hanya saja tidak mencapai tingkat asmara.

Q: Tambahin pairnya dengan memasukkan Tokine dari Kekkaishi (From **Ryoko**)

A: Hm...sebenarnya tujuan awal saya hanya NaruxRias namun lambat laun saya mulai berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika ini menjadi Harem, tapi nanti jadinya Mainstream. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menjadikan NaruxHarem dengan catatan maksimal 4. Yah maklumlah karena ayah Naruto juga memiliki pasangan lebih dari 1 (Untuk dicerita ini begitu dan siapa aja yang menjadi istri Minato akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita).Sebenarnya saya telah buat groub di FB kalian isa cari dari akun saya (Namikaze Budi Dattebayo)

Saya rasa cuman itu yang harus saya bahas. Dan untuk pair Naruto apakah ada saran?. Carakter siapa yang paling banyak muncul akan menjadi anggota harem Naruto. Ayo segera daftarkan carakter cewek favorite kalian. Baik dari anime Naruto, Dxd, ataupun dari Anime sebelah. Ok sampai jumpa chapter depan.

**~Salam Anti-Mainstream~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight, and Love**

**Summary:**

"Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan, percintaan, serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bisa mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankah mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"

**Warning:**

Mungkin akan ooc, oc, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and High School DxD**, Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Fantasy, adventure, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, family.**

**NT: **Jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi! Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak berupa review!

**AN: Alasan saya telat akan dijelaskan dibawah!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Serangan dipesta Shibusen!

Jujur Rias dan kelompoknya memang belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang Shinigami, namun benarkah Shinigami seperti apa yang mereka lihat ini? Setelah Naruto pergi bersama dengan 2 temannya yang jika tidak salah ingat bernama Sasuke dan Lee, Tsubaki menemani kelompok Rias untuk pergi jalan-jalan di Shibusen. Dan sungguh tidak disangka jika disini mereka berhadapan dengan Shinigami-sama, daripada dibilang takut dan menyeramkan sepertinya lebih terkesan lucu.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin duduk dan bersantai?" tanya Shinigami-sama pada Rias dan anggotanya karena sejak tadi hanya menatap Shinigami tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Dan entah bagaimana caranya Shinigami yang pada dasarnya menggunakan topeng bisa meminum tehnya dengan lancar tanpa harus melepas topengnya. Terlebih lagi Shinigami tidak menggunakan topeng seperti yang ada dalam legenda maupun mitos sekitar yang menggambarkan seorang Shinigami dengan topeng tengkorak yang mengerikan, memang Shinigami ini menggunakan topeng berbentuk tengkorak namun daripada dibilang mengerikan lebih pantas dibilang lucu.

"Ma...kalian tidak perlu gugup dan takut disini, aku janji tidak akan menggigit kalian" janji Shinigami-sama karena sepertinya kelompok Rias masih tegang dengan nadanya yang terkesan lucu. Sedangkan Tsubaki yang mengetahui situasi ini segera mengambil tindakan. "Summimasen Shinigami-sama, mereka baru datang jadi kupikir mereka masih lelah. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika mereka beristirahat terlebih dahulu" kata Tsubaki, "Ah hontou ni?, iyah gomengomengo...kalau begitu kalian bisa beristirahat. Dan kuharap kalian sudah menyiapkan pakaian pesta kalian" kata Shinigami dengan nadanya yang riang. Sedangkan Rias dan kelompoknya bingung, pesta? Pesta apa? Naruto tidak bilang jika akan ada pesta di Shibusen. Jika Rias tahu akan ada pesta di Shibusen mereka pasti sudah menyiapkannya, tapi Rias pikir mereka ke Shibusen hanya untuk liburan dan berlatih saja.

"Jaa...ayo kita pergi Rias-chan!" ajak Tsubaki, sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk dan memikirkan tentang pesta itu. "Sebenarnya Tsubaki-chan apa yang dimaksud pesta oleh Shinigami-sama?" tanya Rias pada Tsubaki, "Ara! apa Naruto-kun tidak memberi tahu kalian?"

"Tidak" jawab Rias singkat. "Nanti malam akan ada pesta ulang tahun berdirinya Shibusen, itu sebabnya kalian diundang kemari" jawab Tsubaki dengan nada riangnya.

"Tunggu! Jadi kami kesini bukannya untuk berlatih atau semacamnya?" tanya Issei bingung.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kalian kesini karena ingin berlatih. Tapi yang jelas Naruto-kun membawa kalian kemari untuk menghadiri pesta ini"

"Lalu mengapa Naruto-san bilang kalau dia akan mengajak kami berlatih disini?" tanya Kiba, pemuda yang terkesan berwajah cantik. "Itu artinya kalian telah ditipu Naruto-kun, saranku jangan terlalu percaya perkataannya. Karena ia sangat pandai menipu seseorang, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah salah satu sifat jahil Naruto-kun yang sulit dihilangkan" sedangkan kelompok Rias hanya sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Tsubaki tentang Naruto. 'Awas kau Naruto-kun! Aku janji akan menghukummu setelah bertemu nanti' batin Rias marah karena Naruto tidak memberi tahu apapun tentang pesta ini. Sedangkan ditempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut pirang merasa merinding. "Ah ngomong-ngomong Tsubaki-chan dimana kami akan tinggal?" tanya Akeno bingung "Ah benar juga aku akan membawa kalian kerumah Naruto-kun, karena kalian akan tinggal dirumahnya", sedangkan kelompok Rias mengangguk mengerti.

~Dirumah Naruto~

"Tadaima". "Okaerinasai!" teriak suara dari dalam rumah yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga Naruto. "Naru-chan akhirnya kamu pulang nyaa, aku merindukanmu sudah 1 bulan kau meninggalkanku disini" kata gadis kucing tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto kesulitan bernafas karena wajahnya terbenam pada oppai besar milik gadis tersebut.

"Tadaima...Naruto-kun apa kau...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Tsubaki ketika melihat Naruto sedang berpelukan dengan gadis kucing tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Narutolah yang dipeluk gadis itu. Sedangkan Koneko yang ada diluar tengah menampilkan raut wajah tidak suka pada gadis yang tengah memeluk Naruto. Bukan karena takut jika Naruto akan direbut gadis itu, tapi karena gadis itu adalah Kuroka.

"Kuroka-chan tolong lepaskanlah Naruto-kun, kau bisa membunuhnya jika begini terus" kata Tsubaki sambil berusaha memisahkan Naruto dengan Kuroka namun sedetik kemudian Kuroka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sosok gadis neko yang ada didepannya

"Shiro-chan bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kuroka dengan nada riangnya sedangkan Naruto 'Sial ini benar-benar situasi buruk' batin Naruto melihat akan ada pertengkaran adik kakak ini. "Kuroka jangan hanya berdiri saja, ambilkanlah minuman untuk mereka!" perintah Naruto

"Ha'i Goushojin-sama" teriak Kuroka dengan nada penuh semangatnya yang kemudian pergi menyiapkan jamuan untuk kelompok Rias. Sedangkan kelompok Rias sweatdrop dengan tingkah gadis neko tersebut kecuali Koneko yang memendam kebencian padanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Koneko-chan, namun alangkah baiknya jika kita mengesampingkan hal itu terlebih dahulu" kata Naruto pada Koneko, "Naruto memang siapa gadis itu?" tanya Issei, "Namanya Kuroka, ia adalah kakak Koneko-chan"

"Tidak lagi" sahut Koneko menanggapi perkataan Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, ia mengerti situasi ini. Dulu Kuroka juga menceritakan mengapa ia meniggalkan adiknya.

"Baiklah minuman telah datang, minna silakan dinikmati nyaa" teriak Kuroka dengan semua orang yang ada disana. Merekapun duduk bersama namun serentak Rias langsung teringat akan sesuatu

"Naruto-kun mengapa kau tidak bilang jika akan ada pesta, aku tidak ingat jika kau pernah mengatakan akan ada pesta disini". "Aku juga tidak ingat jika kau menanyakan akan ada pesta disini" jawab Naruto santai hingga membuat perempatan didahi Rias. "Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku belanja nantinya untuk gaun pesta" teriak Rias pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam sambil menutupi telinganya bersiap menerima omelan Rias.

"Oh... mengapa kau tidak mengajak Tsubaki-chan saja. Tsubaki-chan juga bilang akan membeli beberapa pakaian untuk pesta" kata Naruto

"Ya itu benar, aku akan membantu kalian mencarikan pakaian yang cocok" kata Tsubaki antusias dengan hal ini, 'Bagus dengan ini aku bisa bersantai tanpa harus menunggu Ri-chan mencari-cari pakaian' batin Naruto sedangkan Rias sepertinya menyetujui hal ini.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kuroka?" tanya Akeno penasaran. "Ceritanya panjang" jawab Naruto singkat, "Kalau begitu ringkaslah ceritanya" kata gadis pemegang durandal yang bernama Xenovia dengan nada yang memaksa. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela nafas

"Saat itu aku telah berhasil mengumpulkan 99 jiwa jahat dan hanya memerlukan 1 jiwa penyihir. Menurut penduduk setempat disebuah hutan terdapat seekor penyihir karena penasaran aku pergi kesana. Dan sesampainya disana aku tidak menemukan seorang penyihir melainkan Kuroka" jawab Naruto. "Lalu?" tanya Rias.

"Kami bercinta nyaa~" teriak Kuroka memotong cerita sedangkan mereka yang ada disana membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. "Hoi Kuroka jangan mengarang cerita seenaknya saja" teriak Naruto untuk menghentikan kesalah fahaman ini. "Benarkah kalian sudah bercinta?" tanya Akeno tak percaya, "Hoi tunggu itu tidak benar, yang benar saat itu kami bertarung..." "Diranjang" sahut Kuroka lagi sehingga membuat perempatan bermunculan dipilipis Naruto. Hal itu kembali mengundang rasa kaget mereka yang ada disana kecuali Tsubaki yang sudah mengerti alur cerita sebenarnya. Sedangkan Kuroka hanya tersenyum kemenangan karena berhasil menjahili Naruto,

"Berhentilah memotong pembicaraan orang, Hentai-Neko" teriak Naruto pada Kuroka namun sepertinya ia tidak terlalu peduli. "Arigatou" kata Kuroka sambil tersenyum,

"Itu bukan pujian Baka" teriak Naruto lagi melihat tingkah Kuroka, sedangkan Kuroka hanya bisa cengengesan. "Saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa Kuroka, tapi karena melihat Kuroka menunjukkan perlawanan jadi aku melawannya dan mengira ia seorang penyihir. Namun pada akhirnya aku mengalahkannya dan berhasil mengambil jiwanya", "Tunggu dulu" potong Issei mendengar cerita Naruto. "Naruto jika kau mengambil jiwa Kuroka bukankah berarti Kuroka akan mati..."

"Tentu tidak nyaa~" potong Kuroka lagi. Serentak semua orang memandang Kuroka, "Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya gadis mantan biara, Asia argento. "Karena jiwaku dan Naru-chan telah bersatu. Dengan kata lain kami sejiwa dan sehati sampai mati. Nyahaa~ ini artinya Naru-chan dan aku telah ditakdirkan bersatu" teriak Kuroka dengan gajenya sehingga mengundang sweatdrop semua orang. Sedangkan Rias yang melihat hal ini menjadi cemburu karena Kuroka telah menyatu dengan Naruto miliknya.

"Sebenarnya jika aku mengambil jiwa yang salah senjataku akan menolak untuk mengambilnya dan akan mengembalikan jiwa tersebut kepemiliknya. Itulah sebabnya Kuroka masih hidup" jelas Naruto singkat, sehingga mereka yang ada disana ber'oh ria dan Rias yang menghela nafas lega karena ini artinya ia memiliki peluang lebih besar untuk bersama Naruto. Hari itu mereka bisa tertawa dengan lepas dan berbahagia namun tanpa mereka sadari serangan besar akan menghampiri mereka.

~Malam hari, saat pesta berlangsung~

Sekarang sekolahan Shibusen telah ramai dengan banyaknya orang disana, baik itu murid maupun guru. Mereka berdansa ditengah alunan musik malam yang sangat indah dan merdu, sangat serasi jika dipadukan dengan suasana malam ini. Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri de dekat jendela dan melihat keadaan langit malam, mungkin suasana terlihat tenang tapi perasaan Naruto mengatakan hal lain. "Apa kau sedang sibuk Naruto-kun?" tanya pendiri Shibusen yang tak lain adalah Shinigami sendiri, "Aku baik-baik saja Shinigami-sama hanya saja perasaanku mengatakan hal lain. Bagaimana kabar Gay-sensei? Hanya dia yang belum kutemui hari ini" kata Naruto bingung karena tidak melihat adanya Gay-sensei hari ini. "Gay-kun masih sibuk dengan misi pengintaiannya"

"Jadi Gay-sensei belum kembali?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Shinigami. "Naruto-kun kuharap kau tidak keberatan menggantikanku untuk mengatakan kata sambutan hari berdirinya Shibusen sekaligus kedatangan siswa baru" sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendegar permintaan Shinigami "Tentu Shinigami-sama". Kemudian Naruto berdiri dipanggung untuk menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Minna-san! Selamat datang di Shibusen. Kuucapkan selamat datang di Shibusen dan selamat karena kenaikan kelas kalian" sedangkan Lee yang mendengar pidato dari Naruto segera menghentikan acara makannya dan nampak memperhatikan Naruto dan semua orang.

"Baiklah selamat menikmati acara pestanya dan mari berdansa" kata Naruto kemudian pergi sedangkan yang lain sweatdrop ria mendengar pidato singkat dari Naruto. Naruto nampak memperhatikan pesta ini dengan hikmat namun sesaat kemudian seorang gadis manis menghampirinya. "Mau berdansa Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis tersebut, "Tentu Tsubaki-chan" kemudian mereka berdua berdansa ditengah alunan musik yang indah ini. Sedangkan Rias yang melihat Naruto berdansa dengan gadis lain merasa geram dan marah.

"Kau sedang marah Buchou?" "Tidak" jawab Rias singkat, sedangkan Akeno gadis yang hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya kemudian menghampiri Naruto. "Tsubaki-chan! Buchou bilang ada urusan denganmu" kata Akeno pada Tsubaki yang sedang berdansa dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Tsubaki hanya bingung sendiri "Baiklah" kemudian Tsubaki pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Akeno berdua. "Mau berdansa denganku Naruto-kun?", "Tentu Akeno-chan" kemudian Naruto kembali berdansa namun tidak dengan Tsubaki melainkan dengan Akeno. Sedangkan Rias yang melihat hal tersebut malah makin marah, Akeno kesana tidak hanya memisahkan Naruto dan Tsubaki melainkan juga merebut Narutonya. 'Awas kau Akeno!' "Kau mencariku Rias-chan?" tanya Tsubaki begitu menghampiri Naruto, sedangkan Rias yang ditanya mulai bingung. 'Siapa yang mencarainya?' tanya Rias dalam hati, namun sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam pikirannya. "Kau tidak keberatan jika ikut denganku?" tanya Rias meminta kepastian, "Tentu!".

Setelah itu Rias dan Tsubaki pergi keluar untuk membicarakan suatu hal, setelah mereka pergi ketempat yang tepat kemudian Rias berhenti dan bertanya "Tsubaki-chan apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu padamu?", "Dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya"

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto-kun?" seketika senyum manis pada wajah cantiknya menghilang, "Aku memang menyukai Naruto-kun, namun bukan perasaan suka seperti yang kau maksud"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rias tak mengerti

"Aku menyukai Naruto-kun bukan seperti seorang wanita pada pria, melainkan seorang adik kepada kakaknya" sedangkan Rias mulai mengangguk mengerti dan bernafas lega.

"Jika boleh berpendapat kurasa kalian sangat serasi. Pertama kali Naruto-kun datang kesini ia sering menceritakan tentang dirimu" sedangkan Rias yang mulai mendengar hal itu mulai merona. Namun tba-tiba Tsubaki merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan mulai menyelimuti Shibusen

"Ada yang datang!" seru Tsubaki mencoba menyudahi pembicaraan ini.

~Ditempat lain~

Disebuah ruangan yang seperti laboratorium yang gelap terdapat banyak sekali anatomi dan peralatan bedah. Tidak lupa buku buku tebal yang masih berada dalam raknya yang tertata rapi. "Kupikir ini markas penyihir, namun ternyata hanya sebuah laboratorium biasa" kata seorang pria dewasa dengan badan kekar. Namun sebelum keluar ia menyadari sesuatu "Jebakan!" teriaknya

~Shibusen, saat pesta~

"Kau ingat Naruto-kun? Saat masih kecil kita sering berdansa" kata Akeno sambil mengingat masa kecil mereka, "Yah kau benar"

"Daripada saat itu, kemampuan dansamu sekarang jauh lebih baik"

"Terkejut?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak, mengingat kau sangat cepat dalam belajar. Katakan Naruto-kun, apa kau juga belajar cara bercinta?" tanya Akeno dengan vulagarnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kewajah Naruto sedangkan Naruto mulai gugup. Namun sebelum Naruto bisa menikmati lembutnya bibir Akeno seseorang datang dengan sangat mengganggu sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Semuanya segera keluar dari sini! Ini jebakan" teriak orang tersebut sedangkan Naruto yang mengenal orang tersebut segera menghampirinya. Begitupun dengan Akeno, Issei, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, dan juga Xenovia. "Apa yang terjadi Gay-sensei?" tanya Naruto panik melihat Gay yang sepertinya mendapat luka bakar.

"Ceritanya nanti saja, sekarang kau harus keluar" namun sebelum Naruto membalas, Gay mengambil pisaunya dan menacapkannya ke tanah. Kemudian muncul retakan yang menjatuhkan Naruto dan kelompok Rias. Sedangkan Gay terjatuh, seketika Lee dan Sasuke langsung menghampiri Gay

"Gay-sensei apa yang terjadi" tanya Lee

"Serangan! Cepatlah keluar" perintahnya namun sebelum mereka keluar mereka sudah terkunci didalam sana. "Kekkai" ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mendecih tak suka

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa ini?" sontak semua yang ada disana panik. "Dimana Naruto sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada semua orang "A-ku sudah mengeluarkhan mereka...kau tenang saja" jawab Gay sambil terengah engah. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Gay

"Mereka menyerang Shibusen" jawab Gay

"Akatsukikah?" tanya Lee

"Bukan ini musuh yang lain, mereka ingin membangkitkan Kishin yang ada di Shibusen"

Sedangkan Lee dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mendengar hal ini.

~Di tempat Naruto dkk terjatuh~

~Bruuk~ ~Bruuk~ ~Bruuk~ ~Bruuk~

Bunyi dari Naruto dkk yang terjatuh, "Dimana kita?" tanya Xenovia bingung dengan tempat ini. "Semuanya berkumpul!" perintah Naruto pada mereka yang ada disana, dan setelah berkumpul.

"Dengar! Di bawah Shibusen telah tertidur Kishin pertama didunia" jelas Naruto hingga membuat semua orang terkaget,

"Para penyihir mengurung Shinigami-sama dan yang lain agar tidak ada yang mengganggu rencana mereka untuk membangkitkan Kishin" kemudian Naruto menghela nafas dan bersiap pergi.

"Ini akan menjadi misi yang berbahaya. Aku tidak dapat menjamin nasib kalian, jadi masih belum terlambat untuk mundur" namun saat melirikkan kepalanya kebelakang bukanlah raut wajah ketakutan yang Naruto lihat melainkan keberanian dari mereka. "Aku sudah siap bertarung!" kata Issei dengan mantap sambil menampakkan Boosted gear miliknya, begitupun dengan Kiba yang mengeluarkan pedang dan Xenovia dengan Durandal miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keberanian mereka,

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi misi hidup mati. Pastikan kalian tidak melepas senjata kalian meski hanya sesaat" kata Naruto namun sebelum mereka pergi Naruto menegok kebelakang yang diikuti yang lainnya. "Baguslah kalian datang, aku sempat khawatir bertarung tanpa rekan" kata Naruto yang diarahkan pada Tsubaki. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rias bingung karena Tsubaki mengajaknya kemari dan mendapati budak-budaknya bersama Naruto disini. "Kishin akan dibangkitkan!" jawab Naruto singkat kemudian mereka yang dipimpin Naruto berlari kesebuah lorong yang gelap dan dari sini mereka bisa merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan dan merinding.

"Naruto-san mengapa mereka ingin membangkitkan Kishin? Dan mengapa ada Kishin disini?" tanya Kiba, "Shinigami-sama memburu penyihir dan para penyihir ingin membalas dendam dengan membangkitkan Kishin, Kishin pertama hampir saja menguasai dunia jika tidak dihentikan Shinigami-sama. Setelah mengalahkan Kishin Shinigami-sama menyegelnya di Death City tempat Shibusen, dan untuk menekan segel itu Shinigami-sama menggunakan jiwanya dengan kata lain Shinigami-sama telah menyatu dengan kota ini" "Menyatu apa maksudnya?" tanya Xenovia bingung. "Itu artinya segala aktivitas di Death city dapat di ketahui Shinigami-sama, namun karena telah menyatu dengan Death city Shinigami-sama tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Itulah mengapa aku yang datang di pertemuan 3 fraksi dan bukan Shinigamu-sama sendiri" namun tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti saat mendapat sebuah serangan

"Tidak kusangka ada beberapa tikus yang berhasil kabur. Namun tidak apa aku akan menghabisinya disini" kata seorang penyihir dengan tudung kepala, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memikirkan rencananya. "Garis depan pasti dijaga orang kuat yang tidak mudah dikalahkan meski dikroyok untuk menghentikan pengejar serta dapat menyerang disaat yang bersamaan, jadi serahkan bagian ini padaku. Kalian larilah!" perintah Naruto, dengan diberi anggukan yang lain. "Tunggu Asia!" intrupsi Naruto sambil mencegah Asia "Ada apa Naruto-san?" tanya Asia dengan bingung "Disana terlalu berbahaya untukmu, tetaplah disini" sedangkan Asia mengangguk karena ia yakin Naruto akan melindunginya disini, terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa bertarung jadi lebih baik ia tetap disini dan tidak mengganggu. "Tsubaki! **Yotto mode**" perintah Naruto pada Tsubaki dan seketika tubuh Tsubaki bercahaya dan berubah menjadi pedang berwara hitam legam. "Lawan kalian akan berbeda dengan yang biasanya berhati-hatilah" setelah mendengar Nasihat dari Naruto kelompok Rias kecuali Asia segera pergi dari sana.

"Dasar bodoh! Mengatur strategi didepan musuh, semuanya jadi terdengar"

"Siapa peduli? Lagipula kau juga akan berakhir disini" balas Naruto

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sini? **Nake snake cobra cobra Nake snake cobra cobra**" penyihir tersebut mulai melafalkan mantra sihirnya dan secara perlahan sebuah benda aneh seperti ular dengan kepala anak panah (Vektor) mulai bergerak meliuk-liuk mengelilinginya.

"Dengar kalian tidak perlu gegabah kerena pasti akan ada kesempatan untuk kalian jadi tetaplah tenang. Kiba, Xenovia kalian adalah yang tercepat disini segera pergi kedepan dan cegah orang yang mencoba membangkitkan Kishin. Issei, Koneko kalian akan bekerjasama unutk membuka jalan bagi Kiba dan Xenovia. Rias, Akeno tetaplah bekerjasama dan lindungi budak kalian" kata Naruto menasihati kelompok Rias yang terlihat sangat tegang sekaligus mengatur strateginya.

"**Vektor Arrow!**" seketika puluhan anak vektor tersebut mulai menyerang Naruto dan teman temannya. "Tidak ada gunanya menghemat tenaga disaat seperti ini, Draig" [Bost] [Bost] [Bost] [Bost] [Bost] "**Dragon Shot**" teriak Issei sambil menembakkan serangannya kemudian lari hingga berhasil menembus serangan dari penyihir tersebut. "Kutunggu kalian didepan" teriak Issei, "Tunggulah aku Issei-kun" teriak Kiba dan Xenovia disaat yang bersamaan dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Sebagai seorang Knight kecepatan adalah keunggulan dari Kiba dan Xenovia sehingga mereka bisa melewati serangan ini dengan mudah. "Aku tidak akan kalah dengan serangan seperti ini" gadis berubuh loli tersebut kemudian melompat keatas dan memukul kepala penyihir tersebut "Itu hadiah perpisahan dariku". Akhirnya Koneko berhasil lolos bersama Akeno namun sebelum Rias lolos.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi" sosok wanita dengan pedang hitam menyerang Rias sambil mengyunkan pedangnya

~Triingg~

Bunyi benturan pedang merah milik Rias dengan pedang hitam wanita itu, sedangkan Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang menyerang Rias. Bunyi gigi yang bergemelutuk tanda kemarahan terdengar dari rahang-rahang Naruto. "Tidak kusangka kau juga ada disini" kata gadis itu.

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun" tanya Tsubaki yang ada dalam bentuk pedang.

"Dia orang yang kuceritakan, orang yang mendekati terbentuknya Kishin" sedangkan Rias mulai mundur dan berdiri disamping kanan Naruto, "Jadi apa rencanamu?" tanya Rias sedangkan Naruto mulai berfikir. Penyihir bukanlah lawan yang mudah bagi Rias yang belum pernah melawannya, sedangkan gadis Kishin itu terlalu kuat untuk Rias, akhirnya Naruto menyimpulkan satu hal. "Kita serang mereka bersama" kemudian Naruto mulai menyerang penyihir itu

"**Kon'i**" seketika penyihir tersebut terpental beberapa meter, "Urusan kita belum selesai" Naruto melirkkan matanya kearah gadis Kishin yang akan menebasnya dari belakang

~Tringg~

Namun lagi-lagi serangannya dapat ditahan oleh Rias, "Akulah lawanmu!". "Rias berhati-hatilah dengannya, dia sangat keras jadi kurasa **Power of Destruction **milikmu akan berpengaruh padanya" sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk, "Jadi bocah tampan kau ingin menari bersamaku?" tanya penyihir tersebut pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Sayang sekali, kurasa kau tidak bisa menari dengan kaki seperti itu" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kaki penyihir tersebut yang terjahit dan menyatu dengan lantai.

"Kurang ajar sejak kapan kau..." penyihir itu baru menyadari kalau serangan Naruto sebelumnya telah memberinya dampak seperti ini, "Tidak kusangka pengguna bisa melakukan serangan seperti ini"

"Senjata tidak hanya berguna sebagai alat, namun mereka juga berguna membantu pengguna dalam mengatur keakuratan serangan mereka. Terlebih lagi senjata dari manusia seperti Tsubaki" jelas Naruto dan dengan segera Naruto melesat kearah penyihir tersebut. " Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini. **Kon'i**" teriak Naruto melancarkan serangannya hingga lawannya terpental dan menghantam tembok. "**Hogo**" sambung Naruto

"Aaarrrgghh! Kurang ajar akan kubunuh kau!" teriak penyihir tersebut ketika tubuhnya terjahit dengan tembok, "**Vektor Plate**" seketika didepan penyihir tersebut muncul sebuah tanda anak panah yang mengarah pada Naruto hingga membuat Naruto terpental. 'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. "**Vektor Plate **memiliki kemampuan mengarahkan segala hal yang berada diatasnya kearah lain sesuai tandanya" jelas penyihir tersebut yang kemudian membebaskan diri dari jahitannya. "Bahkan jurus ini juga berlaku padaku" dan saat penyihir tesebut berada diatas tanda anak panah ia mengarah pada Naruto "**Vektor Plate**" 3 vektor mengelilingi Naruto hingga bingung tak dapat menghindari serangan penyihir itu 'Sial!' batin Naruto kemudian terpental ketika mendapat sepak terjang dari belakang oleh penyihir tesebut.

"Sejujurnya aku takut jika dalam pertarungan jarak dekat denganmu"

"Bukankah kau lebih ahli dalam hal itu?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas seringaian dari penyihir ular itu, "**Vektor Plate**", 'Sial serangan ini lagi!' umpat Naruto dalam hati ketika mendapatkan serangan seperti ini, "Kemarilah sayang!" kata sang penyihir memberikan sambutan pada Naruto dengan ular yang meliuk-liuk "**Hogo**" kemudian Naruto menjahit dirinya agar tidak mengarah pada penyihir.

"Oh begitu rupanya, kau menjahit dirimu agar tidak kemari. Kalau begitu biar aku yang kesana" ular yang mulanya mengelilingi penyihir berubah dan berarah menyerang Naruto. "**Boshi**" kata Naruto kemudian jahitannya lepas, "Timing yang bagus, menggunakan Hogo untuk menghindari serangan dan Boshi untuk balik menyerang dengan Vektor plate" kata Tsubaki dalam bentuk pedang hitam pada tangan kanan Naruto, "Matilah kau!" teriak Naruto dan mengarahkan pedangnya bersiap menebas penyihir, "**Vektor Strom**" sekitar 10 ular bergerak layaknya angin topan dan melindungi penyihir dari serangan Naruto hingga membuatnya terpental.

"Kau lawan yang tangguh, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto. "Medusa, penyihir ular", "Kau berkata bahwa kau takut dalam pertarungan jarak dekat namun nampaknya kau sangat ahli Medusa" Sedangkan dilain pihak Rias sdang bertarung dengan gadis pemegang pedang Ragnarok 'Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto-kun, dia sangat keras dan tidak bisa dihancurkan' batin Rias, 'Tapi bagaimanapun juga...aku harus mengalahkannya!' kata Naruto dan Rias dalam hati dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Tsubaki mari kita akhiri ini dengan cepat" "Ha'i" balas Tsubaki. Kemudian Naruto meletakkan pedangnya didepan wajahnya "**Tamashi no Kyoume**" dalam waktu sekejab kekuatan dalam ukuran besar meledak ledak dari dalam tubuh Naruto, "Tsubaki **Bom Mode**" "Ha'i" kemudian pedang yang dipegang Naruto berubah menjkadi bom dan dilemparkannya kebawah sehingga menimbukan asap yang cukup tebal. "Mau main petak umpet ya?" tanya Medusa karena asap tebal yang mengganggu pandangannya. Dilain pihak Asia yang tidak tahu cara bertarung bingung harus berbuat apa, ia ingin membantu namun tidak bisa bertarung 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' tanya Asia dalam hati karena bingung.

"Gotcha! Aku menemukanmu!" kata Medusa yang merasakan keberadaan Naruto

~Jleep~

"Tepat sasaran!" sambung Medusa ketika melihat Naruto tertusuk didadanya saat akan menyerang dari belakangnya, "Sangat disayangkan anak setampan dirimu harus mati di tempat seperti ini" kata Medusa sambil menghampiri Naruto namun setelah dalam jarak cukup dekat tubuh Naruto menghilang 'Jebakan!' batin Medusa yang kemudian waspada dan melihat sekelilingnya 'Dimana kau? Belakang? Kanan? Kiri?' namun tanpa disadarinya Naruto telah datang dari atas dan menendang Medusa dengan tumitnya hingga membuat Medusa binggung. "**Ninsho Kon'i Soso**" teriak Naruto kemudian menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah perut Medusa. "Tamatlah riwayatmu" teriak Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Medusa dan siap mengarahkan pedangnya untuk membunuh Medusa namun semuanya berhenti ketika beberapa Vektor Medusa siap memenggal kepalanya.

"Kenapa tak kau lanjutkan?" tanya Medusa lalu menggerakkan vektornya namun tidak mampu, ketika ia melihat kearah tubuhnya, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan jahitan. "Bajingan kau!" teriaknya kearah Naruto karena baru menyadari tubuhnya tejahit karena serangan Naruto sebelumnya namun kemudian tersenyum kemenangan. "Meski kelihatannys aku yang terkunci tapi kenyataannya kaulah yang siap mati, dengan menjahit tubuhku kau tidak akan mampu bergerak karena berusaha mempertahankan konsentrasimu. Dan saat konsentrasimu buyar **Vektorku **akan memenggal kepalamu" "Tidak juga! Kaulah yang akan berakhir disini Medusa" intrupsi suara dari belakang Medusa dan suara ini adalah suara Naruto, namun jika Naruto ada dibelakangnya lalu siapa yang didepannya. Namun belum sempat hal itu ditanyakan, Naruto yang ada didepan Medusa telah berubah menjadi Tsubaki. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Naruto telah mengeluarkan sabit andalannya, "**Tamashi no Kyoume**" dan untuk sekali lagi kekuatan dalam sekala besar meledak ledak dari dalam tubuh Naruto membuat Asia yang melihatnya takjub. "**Majogari**" tubuh Medusa mulai merinding, ini adalah jurus yang melegenda dikalangan penyihir. **Majongari **jurus yang digunakan untuk membunuh para penyihir, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melesat dan menebas tubuh Medusa menjadi 2 bagian. "Selesai!" kata Naruto datar yang kemudian tubuhnya serasa melemah, "Daijobu ka Naruto-kun?" tanya Tsubaki khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba lemas. Namun belum sempat Naruto menjawab ia teringat sesuatu "Rias!

Dan saat ini Rias telah kehabisan tenaga menghadapi gadis pemegang Ragnarok, segala serangan tidak mempan terhadapnya. Bahkan **Power of Destruction **juga tidak mempan 'Bagaimana Naruto-kun menghadapi gadis ini?'. "Sudah berakhir, kau akan mati" pedang Hitamnya sudah siap menebas Rias dan Rias hanya menatap pasrah dengan keadaan ini.

~Tringg~

Belum sempat pedang tersebut mengenai Rias sebuah sabit menghalangi serangannya. "Kau lagi!" kata Haku dengan nada tidak suka karena dihalangi Naruto. "Maaf saja tapi kelihatannya hanya akulah yang bisa melawanmu" "Heh jangan sombong kau!" teriak gadis itu sambil melesat mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Naruto.

"Rias perhatikan ini baik-baik" kata Naruto pada sambil mengambil sabitnya dan tanpa menambahkan suffik chan pada nama Rias. "Ha'i"

~sriing~ ~triing~ ~tringg~

Bunyi adu senjata antara pedang dan sabit, segala serangan gadis itu berhasil dihalau Naruto. Gadis itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menyerangnya dari samping

~Tring~

Dan sekali lagi serangan itu dapat dihalau oleh Naruto, Narutopun segera membalik sabitnya dan menjatuhkan gadis itu "**Kon'i**" teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya. "Arrggh!" teriak gadis itu sambil memuntahkan darah warna hitam. 'Sekali lagi!' batin Naruto sambil bersiap melancarkan serangannya lagi namun instingnya yang terlatih mengatakan untuk menghindar. Naruto melihat sekitar dan menyadari serangan gadis itu, tetesan darah Haku gadis pemegang Ragnarok mampu menjadi senjata. Sedangkan Haku tersenyum kemenangan "**Bloody needle!**" teriaknya

~Jraassh~ ~Jraassh~

Beberapa serangan Haku berhasil mengenai tubuh Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" teriak Rias saat melihat Naruto terluka. "Bahkan satu tetes darahpun dapat menjadi senjata baginya" koment Tsubaki yang sekarang ada disamping Rias. "Aku harus membantunya!" sahut Rias yang akan berdiri menolong Naruto. "Tunggu!" sela Tsubaki "Akan sulit bagi Naruto-kun untuk melindungi sekaligus bertarung, jika kau kesana kau hanya akan membebaninya" kata Tsubaki mencoba menasihati. "Itu benar Buchou, terlebih lagi lukamu juga belum pulih" kata Asia sambil menyembuhkan luka Rias sedangkan Rias hanya menatap Naruto pasrah. Ia memang tidak berguna ia hanyalah seorang tuan putri yang manja, kali ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berharap Naruto bisa selamat.

~Ditempat Issei dan yang lainnya~

Seperti yang direncanakan Naruto, Kiba dan Xenovia akan berada dibarisan dipaling depan dan menghalangi lawan yang akan mencoba membangkitkan Kishin, sedangkan Koneko dan Issei akan membukakan jalan bagi mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya, Issei dan Koneko malah tertinggal jauh dibelakang bersama Akeno. "Tunggu!" teriak Kiba mencoba mempringati Xenovia namun belum sempat Xenovia bertanya tiba tiba muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan dari arah depan. "Serangan!" dan kali ini bukan Kiba yang berteriak melainkan Xenovia. Sebuah gelombang berwarna hijau melesat menerjang Kiba dan Xenovia mencoba untuk menggilas mereka sampai habis.

~Blaaarrrr~

Bunyi ledakan dari efek serangan tersebut, namun beruntung Kiba dan Xenovia selamat. "Jadi masih ada tikus-tikus bandel yang masih memaksa untuk masuk rupanya. Tidak apa aku akan memakan mereka semua disini" sebuah suara dari arah depan menggema pada lorong dimalam itu, yang jika didengarkan dengan baik itu merupakan suara laki-laki

~Tap~

Sekarang nampaklah wujud sebenarnya dari laki-laki itu, sosok yang berbadan besar dan kekar. "Kalian ingin bermain?" tanya pria berbadan Kekar

**~TBC~**

Hallo minna-san! Adakah yang merindukan Author ini?, maaf kemarin gk saya update karena saya pikir minna akan sibuk dengan UN. Jadi saya tingal dulu deh main main diwarenet, sebenarnya sih saat itu saya berniat untuk mengupdatenya hari jum'at kemarin namun sayangnya datanya masih tertinggal dirumah jadi gk bisa update dulu. Terlebih lagi saya harus mengurus rapat osis untuk acara **Isra Mi'raj** di sekolahan saya, maklumlah karena saya **Ketua Pengurus Osis**. Dan lebih parahnya lagi hari **Isra Mi'raj** bertepatan dengan **Hari Ulang Tahun Sekolahan** saya, harus dobel-dobel deh kerjanya. Sedangkan anggota yang lain juga pada males ngurusin kegiatan tersebut.

Ok lupakan dengan curhat saya tadi, Bagaimana dengan UNnya, mudahkah? Sulitkah? Enjoy aja dulu saya juga pernah UN. Ok begini karena sebentar lagi tes dan kemungkinan besar saya akan hiatus dari FFn untuk sementara waktu (Mungkin 3-4 bulan karena kegiatan magang) jadi saya ingin bekerja sama dengan Readers sekalian. Karena itulah chapter ini saya buat cukup panjang (meski tak sepanjang fict lainnya) dari pada biasanya chapter kali ini mencapai 5k+. Ohya tentang gambar karakter dalam cerita inii sudah saya pubkis di FB saya, bagi yang berkenan silakan mampir, tapi maaf gambarnya gk terlalu bagus karena saya sendiri yang mengeditnya. jadi mungkin gk terlalu sempurna karena saya gk terlalu profesional dalam editing gambar.

Siapa yang mau membantu saya mengembangkan cerita ini? Akan saya tunggu **Inbox** kalian di FB saya (Namikaze Budi Dattebayo, foto profilnya 'Chibi Madara') atau **PM**. Dan saya juga bingung karena muncul banyak sekali karakter dari DxD, sebenarnya saya dah mulai membuat fict ini saat kelas 3 SMP dan saat itu tidak terlalu banyak sekali tokoh di DxD. Jadi mungkin saya akan merombak banyak sekali alur dari cerita ini. Dan jika ada yang ingin menanyakan mengapa tidak saya up saat kelas 3 aja karena, 1 saat itu saya belum punya komputer atau laptop, 2 karena keblokir **Nawala**. Dan saya gk tahu cara ngatasinnya saat saya baca di internet ada banyak cara, seperti ganti **DNS, **ganti **Provider **dll. Tapi itukan komputer warnet bukan komputer saya, jadi saya tunda dulu deh sampai sekarang gk diblokir **Nawala.** Dan untuk urusan pair sepertinya banyak yang mendukung jika harem. Ok ini perolehan angka sementara karena voting harem akan saya tutub di chap 5/6.

Akeno (From DxD):3

Rossweise (From DxD):2

Kuroka From (DxD):2

Ophis (From DxD):1

Momo hanakai (From DxD):1

koneko (From DxD): 1

Tsunade (From Naruto):2

Mei (From Naruto):1

Hinata (From Naruto):1

Samui (From Naruto):1

Koyuki (From Naruto): 1

Mikoto (From Naruto):1

Esdeath (From Akame ga Kill):1

Untuk Rias sengaja gk saya hitung karena itu sudah permanen, dan teman saya nyaraninya jika harem setidaknya ada salah satu yang mati. T_T sedih sekali jika Naruto harus kehilangan salah satu haremnya, apa kalian setuju? Saya tunggu inboxnya ya, minna-san! Ok sekarang balasan reviw

**Q: **Next dulu baru hiatus, dan adegan fightnya diperpanjang!

**A: **Gimana kalau kamu bantu saya ngetik?

**Q: **Siapa Tsubaki yang bersama Naruto?

**A: **Ia salah satu oc disini. Ia juga partner Naruto saat di Shibusen

* * *

**Ok terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewer:**

**rini. susanti. 5473894, riki. Ryugasaki. 94, Arashi no Magatama, deidara Namikaze, uzumaki'squarepants, El Namikaze Yagami Fazza, radenmasbhockaenkz. randy, The KidSNo OppAi, Ae Hatake, samsul. hutamara, Sarutobi RianMaru, alviecz. alviecz, reyfanrifqi, Seikari Ara Nafiel, dianrusdianto39, Deva Gremory, Ryoko, The Black Water, chairul. anas. 52, rial237, Azriel-sama, xxXX095XXxx, Gin kazami, Lompoberang, DarknesstKing, La vrchiasignora, diery. snap, fery. icigokurosaki, Guest, namikaze. reno, Lucifer, LuciferYamaiMizore17, kiroi kitsune. 197, anbunaru, Not-Guest, Neko-chan.**

Maaf jika ada yang belum ketulis atau salah ketik atau semacamnya, silakan masukkan kritik dan saran kalian dikolom review. Sampai jumpa dichap depan

**~Salam Anti-Mainstream~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight, and Love**

**Summary:**

"Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan, percintaan, serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bisa mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankah mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"

**Warning:**

Mungkin akan ooc, oc, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and High School DxD**, Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Fantasy, adventure, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, family.**

**NT: **Jangan biasakan setelah baca langsung pergi! Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak berupa review

* * *

Chapter 5: Serangan di pesta Shibusen, Part 2

~Tap~

Sekarang nampaklah wujud sebenarnya dari laki-laki itu, sosok yang berbadan besar dan kekar. "Kalian ingin bermain?" tanya pria berbadan Kekar, namun hanya memiliki mata kanan. Sedangkan Kiba mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung begitupun dengan Xenovia.

"Sangat tidak sopan jika kita bertarung tanpa mengenal siapa lawan kita, perkenalkan namaku Tobi" kata sosok berbadan kekar sambil memperkenalkan dirinya namun sepertinya Kiba maupun Xenovia tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut dan langsung menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

"Heh...anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak tahu tata krama" kata orang berbadan kekar yang bernama Tobi tersebut. "Baiklah akan kuajari kalian tata krama dalam pertarungan" tambahnya kemudian melompat untuk menghindari serangan Kiba dan Xenovia. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya untuk melepas serangannya berupa bola cahaya kearah Kiba dan Xenovia namun Kiba dan Xenovia segera menghindari serangan tersebut.

'Dia membatalkan serangannya' batin Kiba saat melihat Tobi menarik kembali serangannya. Dan lagi lagi Xenovia mengarahkan serangannya namun Tobi hanya menghindarinya. Kiba terus memperhatikan pertarungan tersebut, dan sedari tadi Tobi hanya menghindarinya tanpa berkeinginan melawan

'Ia sengaja tidak melawan untuk menhemat tenaganya dan mengulur waktu kami' batin Kiba sambil menganalisis kejadian ini. 'Ia sengaja mengulur waktu itu artinya didepan sana masih ada orang yang berniat membangkitkan Kishin'. Kibapun hendak pergi meninggalkan Xenovia

'Issei-kun pasti sebentar lagi akan datang bersama yang lainnya, aku hanya perlu melanjutkan perjalanan ini dan membiarkan Xenovia menanganinya' namun saat Kiba tengah memikirkan rencananya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya serangan dari Tobi hendak mengenainya.

"Kiba awas!" teriak Xenovia membuyarkan lamunan Kiba, 'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati dan segera menghindar. Terlihat cahaya hijau melesat menyusuri lorong yang gelap tersebut hingga meneranginya untuk beberapa saat. Kiba terus memperhatikan serangan Tobi hingga akhirnya ia kembali melihat Tobi kembali.

"Kenapa bocah? Kau takut?" tanya Tobi sambil melihat Kiba kemudian melirikkan matanya kearah Xenovia yang sedang kelelahan. 'Bocah pirang itu terkesan pintar, ia sengaja menganalisis pertarunganku dengan gadis berambut biru tersebuat' Tobi terus memperhatikan Kiba sambil menganalisisnya yang kemudian melirik ke arah Xenovia. 'Gadis itu kuat, namun ia ceroboh dan tidak terlalu banyak berfikir. Ia hanya memikirkan serangan terhadap lawannya tanpa memikirkan lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia akan mudah dijatuhkan daripada si pirang itu' dan sekali lagi Tobi melihat kearah Kiba. 'Namun ini bukanlah tugasku, lagipula aku tidak bisa membunuh mereka berdua'

"**Dargon Shoot" **teriak Issei dari kejauhan dan melesatkan tembakannya kearah Tobi, namun serangan tersebut hanyalah menembuasnya. "Heh...mencoba menyerangku dari belakang. Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tahu sopan santun" kata Tobi mencoba mengejek Issei dari belakang kemudian melompet menjauh dari budak budak Rias.

"Kiba, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Issei sambil melirikkan matanya kearah Kiba yang dijawab angggukan ringan darinya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Koneko serta Akeno datang.

"Bagaimana seranganku tidak mempan padannya" kata Issei bingung melihat serangannya hanya menembus pria berbadan kekar tanpa meninggalkan luka gores sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menghilang dengan cepat hingga seolah olah ia tetep pada tempatnya meski kenyataanya itu tidak, atau membuat tubuhnya menjadi sebuah hologram" kata Xenovia sambil menatap Tobi tanpa melepaskan ancang ancangnya.

"Akan kuoba untuk menghajarnya" kata gadis berambut putih dengan nada datarnya, Koneko. Namun pri tersebut berhasil menghindarinya kemudian pria tersebuat menciptakan bola hijau dimulutnya yang siap ditembakkan kearah Koneko namun Akeno terlebih dahulu mengarahkan sihir petirnya kearah Tobi, dan lagi lagi serangan tersebut hanya menembusnya.

"Kau kalah jumlah dalam pertarungan ini" ata Akeno sambil melihat berbadan kekar tersebut. Sedangkan pria tersebut hanya melirikkan matanya kearah musuh musuhnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Begitu ya? Aku kalah jumlah, jadi kalian ingin mengroyokku heh?. Anak jaman sekarang memang tidak punya tata krama"

**"Sepertinya ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menghilang dengan cepat hingga seolah olah ia tetep pada tempatnya meski kenyataanya itu tidak, atau membuat tubuhnya menjadi sebuah hologram" **Kiba mengingat kembali perkataan Xenovia beberapa saat yang lalu dan menyimpulkan satu hal. "Kita tidak perlu melawannya" sedangkan Issei, Koneko, Akeno dan Xenovia hanya melihat Kiba bingung apa maksudnya tidak perlu melawannya.

"Dia hanya tampilan hologram saja, dengan kata lain ini itu hanya tubuh virtual saja. Ia tidak nyata, itulah sebabnya serangan kita tidak bisa mengenainya dan hanya menembusnya" Issei, Koneko, Akeno dan Xenovia yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya menganggukkan kepala dan segera pergi. Namun Tobi segera membuat bola padat warna hijau dan mengarahkannya kepada mereka. Namun sepertinya Kiba dan yang lainnya nampak tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan seperti halnya tubuh Tobi tadi dimana serangan Issei menembusnya, serangan Tobi kali ini hanya menembus tubuh Kiba dan yang lainnya.

'Heh jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya' batin Tobi kemudian tubuhnya, atau lebih tepatnya tubuh virtualnya menghilang jadi partikel warna hijau.

"Kiba! Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa orang itu tadi hanya virtual?" tanya Issei sambil berlari disamping Kiba, yang direspon anggukan yang lainnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu, tapi melihat sedari tadi ia hanya menghindar dan serangan kita yang hanya menembusnya aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia hanya sebuah hologram"

"Lalu menurutmu dimana tubuh aslinya?" tanya Xenovia

"Mungkin tubuh aslinya berada didepan sana menunggu kita" mendengar jawaban Kiba mereka mulai menyiapkan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

**[Ditempat Naruto]**

"Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi aku juga bisa melihat bahwa kau sudah mulai melemah" kata gadis berkulit putih cantik sambil memegang pedang berwarna hitam legamnya, Haku. Sedangkan Naruto hanya ngos ngosan, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, seumur hidup Naruto belum pernah menghadapi lawan yang sesulit Haku. Ia memiliki kulit yang sangat keras, dan satu tetes darahpun dapat menjadi senjata baginya. Bahkan setiap luka yang diberikan Naruto bukanlah hal yang berarti bagi Haku. Seperah apapun luka tersebut, Haku mampu membekukan pendarahan pada tubuhnya.

'Dia bukanlah wanita biasa' batin Naruto sambil memandang Haku, 'Ia memiliki jiwa gelap yang besar. Jika aku membiarkannya begitu saja dia akan menjadi kishin' Naruto bisa melihat Haku memiliki jiwa yang besar. 'Selain dia aku juga harus memikirkan yang didepan sana' batin Naruto sambil memikirkan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

"Rias apa kau sudah mampu berjalan?" tanya Naruto pada Rias tanpa mengalihkan pandanmgannya dari Haku.

"Yah aku sudah bisa bertarung, aku akan..." "Tidak!" kata Naruto memotong perkataan Rias

"Tapi..."

"Dengar Rias, kau harus memikirkan nasib teman temanmu. Meski mereka budakmu mereka sudah siap mengobankan nyawa mereka untukmu, pergilah kesana" kata Naruto pada Rias "Mereka lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu daripada aku Rias" tambah Naruto dengan nadanya yang lirih sedangkan Rias mulai berdiri dan menanggukakan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti! Aku akan kesana dan menolong mereka, berjanjilah kau akan segera menyusul Naruto-kun" kata Rias meminta Naruto berjanji sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tsubaki!" panggil Naruto

"Ha'i"

"Pergilah bersama Rias, ia akan membutuhkanmu" kata Naruto

"Ha'i!" balas Tsubaki kemudian pergi bersama Rias. Namun sepertinya Haku tak membiarkan hal tersebut dan mencoba menghadang mereka.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian lari!" teriak Haku sambil mengarakan pedangnya pada Rias dan Tsubaki. Begitupun dengan Naruto yang tak membiarkan Haku menyerang Tsubaki dan Rias.

"Akulah lawanmu. **Kon'i**" teriak Naruto sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kananya kearah Haku

~Trinnggg~

Namun Haku mampu menangkisnya dengan pedang hitamnya tersebut.

"Aku sudah tahu gaya bertarungmu, percuma kau mencoba serangan seperti itu padaku" kata Haku dengan nada datarnya. Namun Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Begitu rupanya, kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkan seranganku yang lain. Bersiaplah" teriak Naruto pada Haku kemudian memutar sabitnya. **"Tamashi no Kyoume" **teriak Naruto kemudian sabit Naruto berubah berlapiskan cahaya merah.

"Tamashi no kyoume? (Resonansi jiwa), jangan katakan kau akan menyerangku dengan **Majongari **(Teknik Pembunuh penyihir)" kata Haku dengan datarnya pada Naruto sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menyeringai.

**"Majongari? **Tidak, ini adalah hal yang lebih kuat dari itu" kemudian sebit Naruto yang berwarna merah berubah menjadi cahaya putih bercampur merah. "Inilah **Majigari (Teknik pembunuh iblis)**" teriak Naruto kemudian melesat kearah Haku. Sedangkan Asia yang sedari tadi hanya melihat pertarungan tersebut takjub dengan kekuatan Naruto. Sedangkan Haku mengangkat pedangnya kedepan wajahnya.

"Ragnarok, **resonansi jeritan**" kata Haku kemudian pedangny yang semula berwana hitam berubah dengan cahaya keunguan membalutnya. Kedua kekuatan kelas atas tersebut dipertarungkan oleh Naruto dan Haku.

**"Hhhyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhh" **teriak Naruto dan Haku disaat yang bersamaan.

~Blaaaaarrrrrrr~

Ledakan besarpun terjadi bahkan sampai membuat Asia yang melihatnya terpental. Namun ia masih selamat dari efek ledakan tersebut.

**[Ditempat lain, alam bawah sadar]**

Sekarang Haku tengah berdiri disebuah planet kecil yang mungkin hanya berdiameter 100 meter, ia berdiri desebuah pantai tanpa lautan dengan terik matahari yan menerpanya.

"Aku sendiri lagi" kata gadis tersebut sembil menatap sekeliling yang kosong tanpa ada seorangpun disana. Kemudian ia menatap tangannya yang mungil, karena didunia ini entah bagaimana Haku berada dalam bentuk anak kecil yang pasti kebanyakan orang akan mengatakan 'Anak yang manis' atau semacamnya. Namun seumur hidup tidak ada yang memanggil Haku seperti itu, hanya satu orang yang pernah mengatakan Haku adalah wanita yang cantik. Itu adalah pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto dapat menjadi temannya namun sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Naruto akan selalu memerangi siapapun yang berani merusak Shibusen, namun ia diperinthkan untuk merusak Shibusen. Dan didunia ini tidak ada yang mau menerima Haku selain 'Dia' yang memerintah Haku untuk merusak Shibusen.

Kemudian Haku menggerakkan kakinya untuk membuat sebuah garis melengkung yang pada akhirnya melingkarinya. "Ini adalah batasku, batas wilayahku. Tidak ada yang boleh melewati ini, tak terkecuali aku" kata gadis tersebut kemudian ia hanya duduk di dalam lingkaran tersebut sambil menggambar sesuatu di pasir. Seorang gadis yang malang sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani selain bayangannya sendiri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Haku melihat sebuah batyanagn yang bergerak. Ia melihat siapakah pemilik bayangan tersebut, dan ternyata anak itu adalah Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana Naruto memliki warana mata biru saphire yang indah, kali ini ia memiliki mata berwarna merah darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto pada Haku, namun sebelum Haku menjawab Naruto, tiba tiba anak itu masuk dalam lingkaran Haku.

"Tunggu kau tidak boleh melewatinya" kata Haku pada sosok Naruto kecil.

"Melewati apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian mendekati Haku sedangkan Haku berwajah sedih karena Naruto melewati wilayah kekuasaan Haku. Itu artinya Naruto telah menaklukkan Haku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh melewati lingkaran ini, ini adalah batasku dan dunia luar" kata Haku dengan sedih. Namun Naruto tak peduli itu dan menghapus garis tersebut hingga tak bersisa hingga membuat Haku membelalakkan matanya lebar lebar.

"Kenapa kau malah menghapusnya?" tanya Haku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Garis ini adalah garis yang menghalangimu dengan dunia luar. Jika kau memiliki garis ini kau tidak akan memiliki teman" jawab Naruto dengan nada riangnya dan tidak lupa sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan Haku terkaget dengan hal tersebut, selama ini Haku memang tak memiliki teman karena Haku selalu menutub diri dan hanya menuruti perintah-nya saja.

"Katika kau sibuk berfikir untuk membuat batas dengan orang lain. Orang lain akan berfikir membuat ikatan denganmu, jadi janganlah membuat batas dan bertemanlah" kata Naruto kemudian mendakati Haku.

"Aku tidak mungkin memiliki teman" balas Haku dengan nada sedihnya

"Itu mungkin saja, bagaimana kalau kau berteman denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Sedangkan Haku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara berteman" jawab Haku lagi, sedangkan Naruto mengambul tangan kanan Haku tanpa melepas senyum diwajahnya.

"Itu mudah saja, pertama kau haru menjavbat tangankan temanmu dan memperkenalkan dirimu. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, maukah kau jadi temanku?" tanya Naruto sambil mepraktikkan cara berteman sekaligus megajak Haku untuk berteman dengannya. Sedangkan Haku yang ditanya hanya menangis sesenggukan karena terharu, ini adalha pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengajak Haku berteman.

"Namaku..hiks...Ha-ku" jawab Haku sambil mencoba menhan tangisannya

"Baiklah Haku sekarang kita berteman" sedangkan Haku yang mendengar hal tersebut bingung harus bagaimana namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kearah Naruto membalas senyuman bocah tersebut.

**[Didunia nyata]**

Sekarang tidak ada lagi planet kecil berpasir tanpa lautan, tidak ada lagi terik yang menyegat kulit Haku yang ada hanyalah tempat dimana ia bertarung. Setelah ia ingat bahwa ia sedang bertarung dengan Naruto ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mencoba mencari Naruto. Namun yang ia dapati adalah Naruto hanya membungkuk dengan tubuh tertusuj pedang Haku. Namun jika diingat ingat terakhir kali Naruto juga akan menyerangnya namun sepertinya Naruto membatalkan serangan tersebut. Hakupun langsung terkaget dengan situasi ini. Namun Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melihat Haku.

"Sekarang kita berteman" kata Naruto lirih dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah, Haku yang melihat hal tersebut hanya mapu berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Asia yang tidak bisa melihat karena debu yang menutupi pertarungan Naruto dan Haku hanya mampu menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan ia terlonjak kaget, namun setelah itu ia tersenyum karena itu artinya naruot berhasil mengalahkan aHaku dan membuat Haku terluka parah hinga Haku berteriak histeris. Namun saat debu yang menutupi pertarungan Naruto dan Haku menghilang alangkah kagetnya Asia dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dimana posisi Haku yang menusuk pedangnya dan Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Naruuuuutooooo-saaaan!" teriak Asia

* * *

**~TBC~**

Ha~h akhirnya selesai juga. Cukup pegal juga harus menulis fict sebanya ini, ohya maaf jika seandainya fict kali ini kependekan karena saya juga menulis fict yang lain (**Masa depan : Naruto x DxD**) bagi yang bersedia silakan mampir sejenak. Ohya saat saya melihat salah satu review ada yang tak saya mengerti namun jika tebakan saya benar itu pasti karena terpotong. Baiklah saya akan memberika kalian tips agar review kalian tak terpotong.

Sebenarnya saya belum tahu apa yang menyebabkan review maupun cerita dll bisa terpotong. Meski saat kita mengeceknya sebelum di publish semuanya normal. Dan jika tebakan saya benar itu karena **FFn me-non-aktifkan penulisan link**, maksudnya begini. Kalian pasti tahukan alamat facebook? Nah jika kalian tulis alamat tersebut di FFn pasti akan terhapus dan hanya meyisakan **.com **maka untuk mengatasinya hilangkan tanda **. (Titik) **dan ganti simbol yang lain atau memberi spasi sebelum atau sesudah titik, contoh "www. Facebook. Com"

Nah yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa review kita bisa terhapus meski tidak menuliskan sebuah link ataupun alamat wepsite? Jawabannya karena server **FFn Membaca Review Kita Sebagai Link. **Kalian perhatikan alamat url fb kalian, jika diperhatikan disana pasti tidak ada spasi bukan? Sama saya yakin review kalian terpotong ketika kalian menulis tidak memberi sepasi dan tak peduli tanda titik komanya. Contoh: "Kapan di up? Aku milih anggota harem naru Akeno{ }.{ } cepet di up ya!"

Nah perhatikan tanda { } pada contoh review diatas jika seandainya tulisan { } saya hapus maka akan terlihat "Kapan di up? Aku milih anggota harem naru .cepet di up ya!" nah terpotongkan? Ini hanya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya selama 3 tahun lebih di FFn dan juga bantuan guru produktif Tkj saya yang saat itu menjelaskan tentang alamat link. Semoga penjelasan saya ini bermanfaat untuk kalian **~Amin~**

Ok silakan tinggalkan jejak review kalian dikolom bawah, namun sebelum itu saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang menyangkut pertanyaan dikolom review. "Alurnya kecepetan, yah itu karena saya ingin segera menampilkan konflik yang sesungguhnya di cerita ini. Oleh karena itu saya gk tahu sampai chap berapa fict ini berakhir, namun jika prediksi saya benar mungkin di chap 30-40an (Mungkin). Di summray ada tulisan penghianatan, apa maksudnya? Seperti yang kalian ketahui disini nanti akan ada penghianta dan konspirasi atau semacamnay. Jika kalian bertanya di bagain apa penghianatan itu? Cintakah? Aliansikah? Persahabatankah? Itu akan saya rahAsiakan. Dan mungkin ditengah cerita (Maksud saya di puncak klimaksnya) mereka yang awalnya bersahabat bisa bermusuhan, mereka yang salaing mencintai bisa saling benci. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hahaha biarlah ini menjadi misteri untuk kalian. Bukankah saya update cerita setiap seminggu sekali? Yah niatan saya begitu namun berhubung saya sibuk karena harus magang dan keperluan lainnya, hal waktu untuk pergi ke warnet dan publish ceritanya harus saya tunda dulu"

"Dan tentang para shinigami ada berapa, dan bagaimana cara membedakannya? Seperti yang saya tulis di chap 2 "Para shinigami" itu berarti ada banyak sekali shinigami. Namun beberapa dari mereka mati dan meninggalkan kekuatan berupa senjata untuk para **Meister **lainnya. Dan cara membedakannya? Itu bisa dilihat dari pola topeng tengkorak mereka, dan mereka tidak memiliki nama melainkan julukan. Dan hanya beberapa Shinigami saja yang memiliki julukan. Dan utnuk tingkatan Shinigami? Bisa dibilang tidak ada tingkatan untuk kalangan Shinigami seperti iblis yang memiliki raja dan segala pemerintahannya, itu semua tergantung tugas shinigami itu sendiri. Apakah mereka diperintahkan menyiksa manusia, mencabut nyawa, membantu manusia dll. Dan untuk tak membingungkan kalian. Sebenarnya **Gream Reaper **dan **Shinigami **berbeda. Apa bedanya? Gream reper berasal dari wilayah eropa (jika gk salah) dan menurut kepercayaan masyarakat hanya ada 1 gream reaper saja, dan tugasnya adalah mencabut nyawa manusia. Kalau Shinigami berasal dari jepang dan menurut masyarakat mereka memiliki jumlah layaknya malaikat (Tak bisa dihitung) dan tugas merekapun bermacam macam, seperti mencabut nyawa, menggiring nyawa orang yang sudah mati ke alam kematian, menolong arwah penasaran dll."

Ok sekarang tentang poling haremnya

Akeno (From DxD):22

Koneko (From DxD): 14

Rossweise (From DxD):4

Kuroka From (DxD):18

Ophis (From DxD):3

Momo hanakai (From DxD):1

Tsunade (From Naruto):3

Mei (From Naruto):1

Hinata (From Naruto):1

Samui (From Naruto):1

Koyuki (From Naruto): 1

Mikoto (From Naruto):1

Esdeath (From Akame ga Kill):2

Ohya kalau tak keberatan tolong review dengan akun kalian sehingga saya bisa balas review kalian lewat pm. Jika pakai guest alias non-akun sih saya gk keberatan cuman saya gk mau dikira saya review milik saya sendiri namun pakai guest alias non-akun (Author yg lain jgn perfikiran seperti itu ya apa lagi sampai melakukan hal tersebut) bahkan temen sayapun berfikiran begiru. Padahal saya hampir setiap hari selalu bersamanya, kalo internetan ia juga tahu apa yang saya buka masak masih nuduh saya yang seperti ini sih. Ok silakan tinggalkan jejak jejak kalian. **Jika jarum patah, simpanlah kedalam peti. Jika lisan lukai hati, saya mohon maaf setulus hati. **Saya mohon maaf jika disini ada salah kata ataupun salah ketik, sampai jumpa dichap depan. Dan terima kasih untuk kalian para reviewer (Maaf gk bisa saya tulis)

**~Salam Anti-mainstream~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight, and Love**

**Summary:**

"Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan, percintaan, serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bisa mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankah mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"

**Warning:**

Mungkin akan ooc, oc, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and High School DxD**, Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Fantasy, adventure, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, family.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Kebangkitan Kishin

Entah mengapa secara tiba tiba jantung Kiba, Issei, Koneko, Xenovia dan Akeno berdetak begitu kencang saat ini, taat kala melihat gerbang yang penuh dengan kertas mantra penyegel.

"Apakah ini tempat Kishin disegel?" tanya Xenovia yang terlihat kesulitan meneguk air ludahnya sendiri

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya begitu" jawab Kiba sekenanya yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka gerbang tersebut

"Tunggu Kiba!" teriak Issei, "Itu bisa jadi jebakan, mengapa kita tidak tunggu Naruto dan yang lainnya?"

"Issei-kun jika kita tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi didalam tapi jika kita terus menunggu bisa jadi Kishin telah dibangkitkan" sedangkan yang lain yang mendegar hal tersebut merasa setuju, jika terus meunggu tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita dobrak gerbang ini!" teriak Issei sambil menyiapkan serangannya bersama yang lain.

~Bllaaaarrrr~

Namun belum sempat mereka melakukan serangan gerbang tersebut sudah terbuka dari dalam dengan kerasnya. Menyadari akan datangnya sebuah serangan mereka mulai bersiap siap untuk semua kemungkinan dan bersiap menyerang

~Wuusshhhh~ ~Blaaaaarrrrrrr~

Namun belum sempat menyerang mereka telah diserang, sebuah gelombang udara dengan tekanan dahsyat menerpa mereka semua hingga terpental. Secara perlahan terdengar langkah kaki yang terseok seok namun tidak terlihat siapa itu karena kegelapan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dalam hati Issei dan yang lainnya hanya berharap bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Rias dan Tsubaki merasa sangat khawatir dengan Naruto, Tsubaki adalah partner Naruto saat Naruto bargabung dengan Shibusen dan Tsubaki tahu tentang kekuatan Naruto. Dan baru saja Tsubaki merasakan kekuatan besar dalam diri Naruto, **Majigari. **Itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh Naruto dan ibunya, selama ini belum pernah ada yang bisa mengeluarkan Majigari kecuali mereka berdua.

Kekuatan yang digunakan untuk membunuh iblis, mensucikan sesuatu yang tidak suci itulah Majigari. Naruto pernah menggunakannya sekali saat melawan penyihir dan ketika Naruto menggunakan itu ia hampir saja pingsan. Dan baru saja Tsubaki merasakan aura dari teknik Majigari ia hanya bisa berdoa bahwa Naruto akan baik baik saja. Sedangkan Rias merasakan hal serupa dimana ia merasa khawatir dengan Naruto. Ia merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang sangat besar dari wanita yang bernama Haku tersebut, kegelapan manusia yang menyerupai iblis.

**[Ditempat Naruto]**

Seumur hidup Haku sering mendapat masalah tapi Haku merasa bahwa ini adalah masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Naruto adalah teman pertama Haku dan Haku telah melukainya atau bahkan membunuhnya. Namun tiba tiba Asia langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan segera mengobatinya.

"Bertahanlah Naruto-san" teriak Asia dengan mata yang berkaca kaca, Asia memang tidak begitu tahu siapa Naruto tapi tinggal bersama Naruto selama 1 bulan telah membuatnya yakin jika Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Naruto selalu menolongnya jika ia kesusahan, baginya Naruto adalah sosok seorang kakak yang sempurna.

"Apakah dia akan..."

"Berhenti!" terriak Asia memotong Haku. Hakulah yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti ini dan Asia tidak ingin Haku melukai Naruto lagi, sedangkan Haku merasa bersalah dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"A-sia... " panggil Naruto dengan lirihnya membuat Asia menatap Naruto lekat lekat dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata.

"Tenanglah... bantuan akan segera datang" dan belum lama Naruto mengatakan dengan lirih bantuan datang begitu saja. Sasuke, Lee, dan Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Lee dengan khawatir ketika melihat luka tusukan pedang pada perut Naruto.

"Kishin!..." kata Naruto datar "...akan bangkit" Sasuke dan Lee tahu apa maksud Naruto dan mereka berdua segera pergi kearah Kishin tersegel. Namun tidak dengan Shikamaru, ia hanya menatap Haku lekat lekat

"Kau pasti gadis iblis itukan? Jangan harap kalau kau bisa..."

"Aku tidak akan melarikan diri" potong Haku sambil menatap Naruto 'Tidak untuk orang yang telah mencuri hatiku'

Sedangkan didepan atau tepatnya tempat dimana Kiba berada, terlihat gerakan dari balik kegelapan bayangan. Dan secara perlahan nampak siluet seseorang yang berjalan perlahan keluar dari gerbang tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rias dan Tsubaki secara bersamaan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab. Mereka hanya mampu menatap siluet seseorang dari balik kegelapan, merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban Rias dan Tsubaki mengarahkan pendangan mereka kearah pandangan yang lainnya.

"Entah berapa lama aku disegel, tapi ini serasa kemarin saja buatku" kata seseorang dibalik bayangan. Dan secara perlahan orang tersebut telah menampakkan dirinya, seorang pria dengan perawakan tubuh seukuran dengan mereka tidak tinggi tidak pendek, tubuh yang hanya dililit oleh Scraf (Perban) dengan beberapa lilitan dan berkibar akibat terpaan angin hingga membuatnya terlihat keren, bagian kepala yang juga tertutupi dan hanya menyisakan bagian hidung dan mulut untuk bernafas dan berbicara. Dan simbol 3 mata berdiri dengan pupil tamoe terlihat dengan jelas pada tubug bagian depannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya sosok tersebut pada Tsubaki dan Rias serta budak budaknya.

"Dia... Kishin" kaa Tsubaki dengan lirih namun masih bisa didegar oleh yang lainnya

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara! Kita serang saja dia!" teriak Issei sambil berlari kearah Kishin tersebut namun belum sempat Issei mengenai Kishin ia telah terpental terlebih dahulu.

"Tidakkah kalian diajari tata krama dalam pertarungan?" tanya Kishin kearah semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku benci ceramah ini lagi" teriak Kiba yang melesat dan hendak menebasnya dari belakang

"Kau memang cepat..." kata Kishin yang kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kebelakang hingga membuat Kiba terpental "... tapi kurang kuat" secara tiba tiba instingnya mengatakan untuk menghindar dan sesaat Kishin melihat keatas dimana Xenovia menyerangnya dari atas. Dan secara reflek Kishin mampu menghidari dengan menggeser tubuhnya kearah kiri kemudian kembali mementalkan Xenovia seperti yang lainnya.

~Blaaarrrr~

Secara tiba tiba muncul serangan yang mengenai Kishin dengan telak hingga menimbulkan ledakan yang kemudian diselubungi oleh asap tebal.

"Berhasil" teriak Rias dan Akeno secara bersamaan namun tidak dengan Tsubaki, baginya ini terlalu cepat bagi Kishin untuk kalah.

"Apa kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengarahkan meriamnya kearah Kishin.

"Matilah kau!" teriak Lee dan melesat kearah Kishin sambil megarahkan Anki kesayangannya.

~Blaaaaarrr~

Kembali terdengar suara ledakan yang mementalkan semua orang yang ada disana tak terkecuali Lee dan mengilangkan kebulan asap yang menutupi Kishin.

"Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bebas dari belenggu Shinigami" teriak Kishin yang melompat keatas menembus atap dan dinding dinding diatasnya tanpa rasa sakit, didalam hatinya yang ada hanyalah kegilaan untuk bebas.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dalam kegelapan ini. "Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun" namun seketika tubuh Naruto merasa merinding ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir menggenang dibawah kakinya serta tercium bau anyir, dan itu terasa kental seperti darah. Seketika Naruto mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kearah belakang, dan entah apa yang harus Naruto katakan dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dan entah mengapa sekarang Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Sesosok orang yang tidak dikenal sedang memakan sesuatu yang dapat Naruto identifikasi adalah manusia, terlihat dengan jelas dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Naruto-kun" mendegar panggilan Rias seketika Naruto langsung menatapnya namun apa yang ia temukan adalah dimana Rias berjalan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya dan menembus Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan melihat apa yang ada didepannya, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Naruto kau uhk!..." pakik Rias ketika perutnya ditembus oleh sosok yang dari tadi selalu memunggungi Naruto, seketika Naruto langsung berlari kearah Rias dan berusaha menolongnya namun hasilnya nihil. Namun hal yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah orang yang telah menembus perut Rias dengan tangan kosong tersebut, sosok itu adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Haaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" teriak Naruto dengan histeris membuat orang orang disekitarnya langsung panik dan berlari kearah Naruto

"Kau tidak apa apa, Naru-chan?" tanya gadis dengan rambut hitam legamnya.

"Katakanlah apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun" kata Rias dengan panik sambil meraup wajah tampan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dengan rasa panik melanda hatinya.

"Tidak apa... aku hanya mimpi buruk" jawab Naruto sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan nafasnya yang tersenggal senggal.

"Kalian tidak boleh terlalu berisik disini" kata sosok wanita berambut merah dengan jas seorang dokter yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Sumimasen Karin-sensei" kata Tsubaki yang merasa bersalah sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat kearah bawah.

"Oh Tsubaki-chan, ternyata kau juga ada disini. Bisakah kau ajak teman temanmu keluar, aku harus memeriksa Naruto sekarang"

"Ha'i Karin-sensei" kata Tsubaki sambil memandang orang yang ada disana sebagai isyarat untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan tadi Naruto-kun?" tanya Karin setelah semua orang keluar dari ruangan rawat Naruto. Naruto harus dirawat dirumah sakit karena luka yang ia dapatkan dalam pertarungannya melawan Haku.

"Hanya mimpi buruk Karin-sensei" kata Naruto datar

"Benarkah? Mimpi seperti apa itu?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengintimidasi kearah Naruto

* * *

**~TBC~**

Yap, yang pertama maaf jika lama gk update, dan yang kedua maaf jika kependekan. Saya baru saja UKK dan yah saya memang masih bisa ngetik dan ide masih mengalir dan ada dalam fikiran, namun masalah utamanya yaitu saya merasa malas untuk ngetik. Dan karena masa berlibur akan berlangsung, akan saya katakan saya akan hiatus dan akan saya pastikan saat saya kembali saya akan update fict saya lebih panjang dari ukuran normal. Dan mungkin ini kecepetan tapi selamat merayakan Ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankan

**NT: Maaf kali ini saya gk bisa balas review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Excalibur!

**Naruto x DxD: Live, Fight, and Love**

**Summary:**

"Perang 3 fraksi akhirat membawa banyak kerusakan. Beratus-ratus tahun kemudian setelah perang berakhir muncul organisasi misterius yang akan memicu perang kembali namun seorang Hanyo muncul dan mencoba menghentikannya. Pertikaian, persahabatan, percintaan, serta penghianatan akan mewarnai cerita ini. /Manusia diburu oleh keabadian, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Akankah namaku akan dikenang hingga berabad-abad kemudian? Akankah orang-orang masih bisa mendengar namaku setelah kematianku? Akankah mereka ingin tahu siapa aku? Akankah mereka mempelajari sejarah hidupku? Seberapa gagah berani aku bertarung, dan seperti apa kisah cintaku/"

**Warning:**

Mungkin akan ooc, oc, typo dan kesalahan umum lainnya

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and High School DxD**, Kau pasti tahu siapa itu.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: **

Fantasy, adventure, romance, humor, hurt/comfort, family.

Chapter 7 :Excalibur!

Disebuah ruangan hanya dengan cahaya remang remang seorang anak kecil sedang bermain piano sendirian. Anak itu terlihat sangat menikmati permainannya, lagu horor memenuhi ruangan remang remang ini membuat orang lain tidak betah berlama lama disini namun tidak dengan anak itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu berderit menandakan ada orang yang membuka pintu. Anak berambut pirang itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu dan menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya gadis kecil berambut merah yang baru masuk. Gadis itu hanya menatap si pirang dengan terheran heran.

"Aku suka musik yang kau mainkan. Mengapa berhenti?"

"Aku bermain sendiri dan memainkanya hanya untuk diriku sendiri" jawab bocah pirang sambil menatap piano.

"Namaku Rias. Rias Gremory dan aku penerus klan Gremory, maukah kau jadi temanku?"

"Aku bukan orang baik yang bisa dijadikan teman. Ada kegelapan didalam diriku"

"Benarkah" Rias terlihat tidak takut bahkan ia terlihat semakin penasaran dengan bocah pirang ini.

"Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama juga sering mengatakan hal itu padaku tapi mereka yakin aku bisa jadi orang baik selama aku memilih jadi orang baik"

"Jadi maukah kau jadi temanku?" Rias kembali bertanya sambil mendekatkan diri pada anak itu. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau orang pertama yang dekat denganku"

"Benarkah?"

"Jika kau jadi temanku mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menghianatimu, membunuhmu, menyiksamu hingga kau menyesal jadi temanku"

"Asalkan kau jadi temanku aku tidak akan menyesal"

Mendengar jawaban Rias membuatnya semakin menyeriangai

"Fantastis!" "Entah itu karena kau bodoh atau kau berani tapi... Kurasa kau orang pemberani, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berteman denganmu"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau orang pertama yang melihatku bermain piano dan kau juga teman pertamaku. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahu nama asliku padamu"

"Apa ini artinya kau mempercayaiku?"

"Namaku adalah Naruto!" "Tepatnya Naruto..."

Disaat Rias tengah tertidur memimpikan saat ia pertama kali bertemu Naruto Akeno sedang sibuk menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Naruto sambil memakai pakaian maidnya.

"Naruto kau harus segera makan!"

"Sudahlah Akeno aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku menyuapimu"

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa makan sendiri"

Mendengar keributan itu membuat Rias bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek ucek kedua matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya yang kabur. Namun seketika semua penglihatan Rias menjadi jelas ketika melihat kejadian didepannya ini. Naruto yang menggunakan pekaian perawat yang terlihat panik dan Akeno dengan pakaian seorang maid yang berusaha menyuapi Naruto.

"Naruto katakan Aaaa..."

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Akeno!" panggil Rias yang terlihat kesal.

"Jangan memaksanya jika ia tidak mau" namun Akeno terlihat tidak peduli dan terus memaksa Naruto untuk makan sedangkan Naruto terus terusan menolak dan Rias terlihat mencegah Akeno yang menyuapi Naruto. Namun perkelahian kecil ini harus berhenti ketika mereka melihat seseorang didepan pintu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu ribut di Rumah sakit?"

"Sasuke dari mana saja kau?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik baik saja"

"Sungguh?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sasukepun diam memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya ada hal yang harus disampaikan pada Naruto tapi jika melihat kondosi Naruto sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin. Tapi mengingat situasi sekarang membuatnya harus bertindak cepat.

"Shinigami-sama memberikan misi istimewa untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Ada seorang anak. Mungkin berusia 7 sampai 8 tahun, ia juga sama sepertimu"

Seketika tubuh Naruto langsung membeku saat mendengar kata 'Ia juga sama sepertimu'

"Aku akan mengambil misi ini"

"Tidak perlu terburu buru. Shinigami-sama ingin kau memulihkan dirimu dulu setelah itu kau bisa pergi kesana dengan gadis Iblis itu"

"Aku?" tanya Rias sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan"

"Kalau begitu aku?" kali ini Akeno yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan"

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Rias dan Akeno bersamaan melihat jawaban Sasuke

"Haku"

"Haku? Benar juga! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Ia masih dalam proses tahanan" "Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah pamit Sasuke hendak pergi namun Naruto mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Kau melihat Issei dan Kiba? Aku tidak bisa merasakan jiwa mereka disekitar sini"

Yah itu benar, Naruto memiliki kemampuan sensor yang mengagumkan di Shibusen bahkan mungkin yang terbaik di Shibusen. Naruto tidak hanya mampu merasakan keberadaan seseorang bahkan sampai mengetahui kepribadian itu sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang diwarisi Naruto dari Ibunya namun entah dengan Ayahnya. Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan satu halpun tentang ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa secara tiba tiba Sasuke menunjukkan tampang masamnya ketika ditanyai tentang Issei dan Kiba.

"Ex-ex-ex-ex..."

"Ex-ex-ex-ex apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Excalibur" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan kesusahan. Ia langsung menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengisi kekosongan paru parunya. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang meminum airnya langsung menyemburkan air tersebut seketika.

"Maksudmu Excalibur yang..."

"Benar!"

Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto dan Akeno malah bingung sendiri. Excalibur apa yang mereka bicarakan, apakah Excalibur sang pedang suci yang legendaris.

"Huh" "Huh" Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Lupakan saja mereka"

"Hn"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan meniggalkan ruang rawat Naruto.

"Disinikah tempat Excalibur terkubur?" tanya Kiba pada Issei sambil melihat sebuah gunung yang tinggi.

"Begitulah yang tertulis dibuku ini" jawab Issei sambil melihat buku setebal 5 centi dikedua tangannya. Setelah memeriksan kebenaran itu mereka berdua langsung masuk kegunung itu. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai kepuncaknya hanya dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai. Menelusuri lorong gua yang gelap dan bunyi tetesan air yang terus terusan menggema yang menjadi suara khas. Dan dibalik semua itu seekor peri kecil yang mungil muncul dihadapan Kiba dan Issei.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya peri itu dengan ramahnya

"Ada peri disini? Tidak salah lagi ini pasti pedang Excalibur yang legendaris itu"

"Benar!"

"Ano... Peri-san bisa kau tunjukkan dimana Excalibur berada?" tanya Issei. Namun Peri itu hanya menampilkan wajah masamnya dan berbalik.

"Apa kalian ingin memegang kendali Excalibur?"

"Benar!" "Benar!"

"Percuma saja. Sudah ribuan orang kesini dan mereka gagal memegang kendali atas Excalibur ini"

"Sesulit itukah memegang Excalibur" tanya Issei tidak percaya

"Wajar sajakan. Excalibur adalah pedang suci terkuat jadi akan sulit mengendalikannya"

"Pokoknya!" Peri itu kembali menghadap Kiba dan Issei "Sebaiknya kalian kembali sebelum kalian menyesal. Sudah ribuan orang datang kesini dan berusaha memegang Excalibur tapi mereka gagal"

Sedangkan dirumah sakit Rias dan Akeno yang penasaran dengan pedang Excalibur langsung menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto.

"Naruto apa Excalibur yang kau maksud adalah Excalibur pedang suci yang legendaris itu?"

"Mungkin" jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil mengambil suapan terakhirnya. Sekarang Akeno tidak lagi memaksa untuk menyuapi Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan pedang itu?"

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk buburnya dimeja sebelahnya. Pandangannya melihat keluar jendela melihat langit yang cerah.

"Pedang itu adalah pedang suci yang tertancap dibumi, konon pedang itulah yang menopang kehidupan dibumi sekaligus pelindung bumi. Siapapun yang mampu mengambilnya akan menjadi kesatria yang tak terkalahkan. Ia akan memiliki sayap malaikat dan mampu terbang kelangit ketujuh, menyebrangi sungai kematian, melewati surga dan neraka tanpa sebuah halangan"

"Kesatria jaman dahulu sering memujanya sebelum berperang agar mendapatkan kemenangan. Namun mereka berperang hanya untuk membunuh, seorang anak suci yang tak berdosa melihat orang tuanya dibunuh dalam perang itu. Ia menemui Excalibur untuk meminta pertolongannya"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rias dan Akeno penasaran

"Excalibur bersedia membantu anak itu dan anak itu menjadi pemilik pertama Excalibur. Dengan pedang Excalibur ditangannya ia mampu mengalahkan ribuan pasukan seorang diri dan menegakkan keadilan didunia ini. Melihat hal itu para kesatria didunia menginginkan pedang Excalibur dan berencana membunuh sang pemilik namun mereka gagal"

"Banyak orang berperang hanya demi memperebutkan pedang itu. Orang yang memegangnya tidak ingin lagi adanya perebutan pedang Excalibur, oleh karena itu ia melepaskan Excalibur. Siapapun bisa menjadi pemilik pedang Excalibur asalkan mereka mampu mencabutnya dari dalam tanah namun meski berhasil mencabutnya mengendalikannyalah yang menjadi hal tersulit"

"Apakah Excalibur sulit dikendalikan?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas setelah sang pemilik sebelumnya menancapkan pedang itu ketanah. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mampu memegang Excalibur"

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Kiba dan Issei menemukan tempat dimana Excalibur tertidur. Pedang itu sungguh sangat indah. Pedang rambing dengan corak ornamen yang begitu rumit dan kesimetrisan yang sempurna menjadikannya layak disebut pedang suci Excalibur. Ditambah dengan cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti pedang tersebut. Seperti aura suci namun entah mengapa Kiba maupun Issei yang notbennya Iblis tidak merasa terbakar saat mendekati Excalibur.

"Seperti inikah wujud Excalibur?" tanya Issei takjub dan tidak percaya.

"Kiba kau ahlinya tentang pedang. Apakah ini pedang Excalibur yang asli atau hanya pecahannya?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah melihat Excalibur yang asli"

"Tapi melihat corak keindahannya membuatku yakin jika ini adalah Excalibur yang asli"

Karena penasaran Issei memegang gagang pedang itu untuk mencabutnya.

"Siapapun yang bisa mencabutnya akan menjadi kesatria yang tak terkalahkan bukan?"

"Begitulah yang ada dibuku"

"Aku akan mencabutnya" secara perlahan Issei menarik pedang tersebut dari dalam tanah. "Dan dengan begitu aku akan menjadi Raja Harem" kata Issei dengan tawa mesumnya sambil membayangkan jika ia menjadi raja harem.

~Sriingg~

Issei berhasil mencabut Excalibur dari dalam tanah. Sedangkan Kiba menatap Issei dengan tidak percaya. Issei, Issei temannya yang terkenal karena kemesumannya dan cita cita anehnya mampu memegang dan mencabut Excalibur. Kiba sudah melihat banyak keanehan didunia ini namun baginya ini adalah hal yang paling aneh dalam hidupnya.

"A-aku berhasil..." Issei melihat Excalibur di genggammannya. "A-aku... aku akan menjadi Raja Harem. Yah aku akan menjadi Raja Harem!" Issei berteriak sambil mengangkat Excalibur tinggi tinggi.

"Mustahil!" sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa melihat Issei dengan lemas dan tidak percaya.

"Mungkin pedang itu menancap dengan longgar sehingga kau bisa mencabutnya. Cobalah kembalikan"

"Ini adalah pertanda jika aku akan menjadi Raja Harem. Ingatlah itu baik baik" namun meski begitu Issei mengembalikan pedang itu kedalam tanah. Dan membiarkan Kiba mencoba mencabutnya.

"Pedang ini telah memilihku. Seberapa kalipun harus kucabut dari tanah pasti akan berhasil karena aku sudah ditakdirkan memegang peedang ini"

Hal itu membuat Kiba ragu ragu untuk mencabut Excalubur dari dalam tanah. Ia takut jika ini tidak berhasil dan membuatnya merasa malu atas janjinya untuk menjadi Knight terhebat sepanjang masa. Namun tidak ada alasan bagi Kiba merasa ragu.

"Aku..." "Youto Kiba" dengan yakin Kiba memegang Excalibur "Aku Knight dari Rias Gremory. Dan aku akan menjadi Knight terhebat sepanjang masa..."

"Karena itulah... karena itulah Excalibur. Bantu aku untuk mencapai tujuanku agar aku bisa melindungi majikanku, melindungi teman temanku"

"Percuma saja. Excalibur tidak bisa mendengarmu..."

"Omong kosong!" potong Kiba "Pedang bukanlah benda mati yang hanya bisa diayunkan dan memotong lawan. Mereka hidup dan berjuang bersama pemiliknya itulah alasannya mengapa Excalibur bisa memilih siapa yang layak menjadi pemiliknya"

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga Kiba mencabut pedang itu dari tanah.

~Sriinggg~

Dan sama halnya Issei. Kiba juga berhasil mencabut Excalibur dari dalam tanah

"Be-berhasil..."

"Mustahil" Issei nampak tidak percaya.

**"Selamat kalian orang yang berhasil" **sebuah suara asing hinggap di indra pendengaran mereka. Suara yang mereka yakini suara Excalibur.

**"Setelah sekian lama kalianlah orang pertama yang berhasil. Aku tidak bisa mencegah kalian saat melihat semangat terpancar pada diri kalian" **secara peralahan pedang itu melayang dan menampakkan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan dan berubah bentuk, bentuk sesungguhnya dari Excalibur.

**"Aku adalah Excalibur sang pedang suci. Perkenalkan diri kalian!"**

**~TBC~**

Saya harap kalian tidak menunggu begitu lama. Tidak banyak yang bisa saya sampaikan, lagipula gak ada pertanyaan yang musti saya jawabkan? Yah karena memang gak ada pertanyaan.

Ok tentang harem haremnya kemarim saya sudah menemukan titik akhir dan gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Jadi tolong jangan minta untuk nambahin anggota harem Naruto. Yang akan jadi anggota Harem Naruto adalah. Rias, Akeno, Roseweisse, dan Kuroka. Dah cukup empat itu aja. Gak bisa nambah namun bisa kurang. Loh kenapa kurang? Seperti yang saya janjikan, satu, dua atau bahkan tiga dari anggota harem Naruto akan mati. Biar ada unsur Hurt/Comfortnya gitu, kan gak seru jika gak ada yang matikan? Masak hanya orang jahat yang mati, nanti malah gak ada rasa perjuangan dan pengorbanannya. Masak dalam perang hanya prajurit aja yang mati, sesekali tokoh tokoh penting juga ikut mati.

Oh satu hal lagi siapa yang mati akan saya rahasiakan. Untuk bocoran, Rias sudah cinta Naruto sejak kecil begitupun dengan Akeno. Sedangkan Kuroka saat mereka bertarung hingga akhirnya Naruto melindunginya. Sempat kepikiran sih mau buat Flashbacknya tapi sepertinya gak penting, gimana menurut kalian?

Dan meski dah berulang kali Author nulis jangan review Next/Lanjut dll masih aja reviewer gitu. Begini jika seandainya saya nulis FF pendek kalian pasti kecewa seperti FF 17 word saya (Meski gk saya sangka ada banyak yang review). Begitupun dengan saya jika melihat review pendek kalian saya akan kecewa. Tapi yang terpenting...

**Hope you enjoy it! Review boleh gk review juga boleh! Saya gak akan marah atau protes**

**~Salam Anti-Mainstream~**


End file.
